The Beater Duo
by Authorian- NepNeko
Summary: What if Kirito was not a solo player because he met someone in the beta testing and became his best friend. Well, this is what this story is about. (The fanfic kinda follows the guidelines of the anime but it does have my twist in there). There will be harems and yuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was November 6, 2022. The person was sitting at the desk, reading some posts on the internet talking about the release of the new VRMMORPG: Sword Art Online, SAO for short. Being a lucky beta tester of the game, the person was able to get a NerveGear and reserve a copy of the game ahead of most people before it sold out. While the person was on the computer, looking at the news about SAO, someone opened the door of the room. "Hey, I'm leaving for work. Your brother will be coming back from work in about an hour. Also, lunch is on the table so don't spend too much time on your game ya hear? You need to eat properly this time. Remember when you were beta testing that game of yours and you nearly lost 20 pounds because you eat virtual food?"

"Ok, big sis. I get it. I won't miss lunch or dinner again. I'll just play for like an hour and then eat. Don't worry about me." said the person.

The big sister sighed, "Sometimes you say that and then you get yourself tangled up into some trouble."

The person got off from the chair and went up to hug the big sister, smiling, "I promise you nothing will happen me. It's just a game."

The big sister smiled back, "I know but you know… being the one of the people who can support you for the longest time can develop this parenting instinct.I am just looking out for you." Then, she let go of the person, "Alright, well I need to get going." She patted the person's head, "Have fun playing your game."

After the big sister left the room, the person closed the door and looked at the time on the computer. "Hmm, 12:55. It's almost time for the official opening of the SAO servers." The person grabbed the NerveGear and laid down on the bed. The person put it on and plug it in. Then, the person watched with excitement and anticipation as the the clock read 12:59. As the clock finally reached 13:00, the person smiled and closed the eyes. "Link Start!"

As the person said that, the screen turn to white and many colors appeared. Then, there was a system check and then the login screen appeared. The person enter the info and was greeted with a screen saying if the person wanted to keep its character creation. The person selected "Yes" and then the screen greeted the person with "Welcome to Sword Art Online". As the letters disappear, building started to form and there the person was. The person was finally in the back in the game during its official release. As the person looked around the surroundings, the person heard a familiar voice from the distance, "Finally, I am back in this world!" The person looked to the side and was happy to see a familiar face from the beta testing.

"Yo! Kirito!" yelled the person. The person waved at Kirito to get his attention

Before Kirito was about to take off, he looked to the side and saw a familiar male avatar. It was his best friend from the beta testing. He waved at the him, "Hey, Kitsuki!" Kirito ran up the Kitsuki and gave him and firm fistbump. "How are you doing dude? I'm glad to run into you, especially this early."

"How can I miss the official release of the game? I loved it when we played in the beta and now it's here." Kitsuki gave Kirito a soft punch on his shoulder, "Although, I didn't think you won't find me or remember me."

"Eh? Come on, you are the only the person that wanted to befriend me. Beside, how can I forget that gray hair of yours?" Kirito looked over at his friend's avatar. Beside the noticeable really short messy gray hair, Kitsuki wore the default beginner clothing with a dark gray shirt and fingerless gloves. He was the same height as Kirito and Kirito saw a shade of ice blue for Kitsuki's eyes. Kirito smiled at Kitsuki, "I'm happy to see you again. Are you ready to play some SAO?"

"Yea, dude. Let's go." Kitsuki said excitedly. Both of them high-fived each and ran pass new players and through the Town of Beginnings of the SAO world, Aincrad.

As the two boys ran through the markets of the Town of Beginnings and into an alley, a player noticed them rushing through the place and decided to yell to get their attention. "Hey, you two over there! Wait up!"

The two boys slowed down their pace and turned around to see a long red-hair male avatar trying to catch up with Kitsuki and Kirito. "You mean us?" The two of them said at the same time.

The player finally caught up with the two boys and stopped to catch his breath. When he can breathe, he looked at the two boys, "You two looked like you can move around this place with no problem, almost like you have been here before. Were you guys beta testers?" The red-haired guy asked the two.

"Y-Yea." Kitsuki answered.

"That's really cool." The guy said, "Hey, do you two mind if you can teach me about the basics. Today is my first day and I feel like I am going to be lost in this game. Please, help me?"

"U-Uh, well…" Kirito trailed off.

The guy clapped his hands together and bow down in front of Kitsuki and Kirito, "Please, I'm begging you." Then, he stood up straight, "My name's Klein. Nice to meet you two."

"The name's Kitsuki." He said as he smiled at Klein.

"I'm Kirito. Now come on, I know a place for you to start off with." Klein nodded and the three of them went out the grassy meadows of Aincrad.

Out on the field, Klein was practicing his Sword Skills on a wild boar. He kept failing miserably as the boar hit in the crotch. Klein fell onto his back and held his crotch as his yelled in pain. "Gah! Why the crotch area?" Kirito and Kitsuki sighed in disappointment. "Klein, you are over exaggerating. You shouldn't even feel pain in the game right now." Kitsuki explained.

"Huh? Oh you're right." Klein stopped his overdramatic act and stood up straight and brushed himself off. "Hehe, I guess it's just a habit you know. A natural reaction that guys are just used to."

Kirito shook his head, "I told you, Klein. What's important is your initial motion input." He explained.

"Yea, yea I get it but it's hard you know. He keeps moving around so it's difficult to get a hit." Klein complained.

"It's actually easy once you get the hang of it." Kirito turned to Kitsuki, "Mind demonstrating for him?"

"Sure, dude." Kitsuki bend down and grabbed a small pebble from the ground.

Kirito went to Klein's side and pointed toward Kitsuki. "Look at Kitsuki and how he throws the pebble. If you do the motion input right and activate the sword skill," Kitsuki held up the pebble and aim at the wild boar. Once on target, the pebble glowed red, indicating a skill being activated, and Kitsuki threw the pebble, managing to hit the target. "The system will ensure that the technique connects. Do you get it now."

"Motion input… motion input… I think I get it a little bit." Klein said.

"Hmm," Kirito pulled out his beginner sword, "How should it put it?" The boar ran toward Kirito and he blocked the charge. "Add a slight pause, and when you feel the skill begin to activate, let it explode."

"Explode?" Then, it hit him. Klein held up his sword and began to charge up his sword skill. Kirito saw this and smiled. He knocked back the wild boar and kicked it toward Klein's direction, making it charge at Klein. Once it was close, Klein yelled and used his sword skill to charge at the boar, finally able to kill it. When the boar's HP bar hit zero, it disappeared into blue pixels and showing a screen with his results. Klein smiled widely and yelled with happiness, "Alright! I defeated it!"

Kirito and Kitsuki looked at each other and sighed. Then, they clapped their hands, "Congrats, Klein. You managed to kill the weakest enemy of the game." Kitsuki said sarcastically.

"Eh? Are you serious." Klein looked at the two as he was surprised, "Aw man, I thought it was a mid-level boss or something."

"Of course not Klein. You are new player and low level one, too. I wouldn't take you a place where you fighting an enemies that way beyond your levels." Klein charge up his sword skill again and swung it. Kirito witnessed this and smiled, "Pretty exciting, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's nothing like before." He swung his sword again, "There's a lot of skills here, right? Like blacksmithing and other stuff?"

"Right. From what I heard, SAO has an unlimited number of skills for many players here." Kitsuki answered, "However, there is no magic. Everything here is based on one's levels."

"Wow, an RPG without magic? That's a pretty bold decision if you ask me." Klein swung his sword one last time. Then, he squealed with excitement. "This is amazing."

"Yeah, I understand your excitement." Kitsuki chuckled a bit while Kirito just smiled, "When we first became beta testers and FullDive for the first time, it was really fun how you can fight and move with your own body. Isn't it."

"Hell yeah it is." Klein grinned widely.

Kitsuki and Kirito looked at each other and just smiled at each other. Then, they looked at time. "I think you are ready. Let's go to the next area." Kirito suggested

"Alright, let's keep going. Let's go grind for those levels." Klein said happily. The three went and walked together to the next area and grinded for experience.

After many hours of fighting enemies, sunset had fallen in Aincrad. Kitsuki, Kirito and Klein were taking a break out in the field, looking at the beautiful sunset scene. "Man, I still can't believe it, no matter how many times I see it… we are in a game. We are actually inside of a game. Whoever design this game is a genius and change the video game industry. It really is amazing…" Klein smiled widely again, "It makes glad that I was lucky to be born in this time."

Kirito and Kitsuki sighed again, "You make a big deal out of everything."

"I can't help it. It's my first full dive experience." Klein said.

"I assume this is your first time playing a game with the NerveGear, right?" Kitsuki asked.

"Yeah, I rushed out and bought the hardware to play SAO. I was really lucky to get my hands on one copy out of the ten thousands. But I'm not as lucky as you two. You guys were able to be two of the thousands beta testers of this game."

"I guess you could say that." Kirito said as he scratch his head.

"So, how far did you two make it in the beta?" Klein asked with curiosity.

"Within the beta testing time period, we only managed to get to Floor 8." Kitsuki explained. Then, her face turn into determination, "But, this time, our goal with be one month."

"Eh? You two are really into the game." Klein pointed out.

"To be honest, during the beta test, SAO was all I thought about, day and night. In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. It may be a virtual world, but I feel more alive here than that of the real world. Not only then," He turned his head and face Kitsuki. He noticed this and smiled at Kirito, "I found a really good friend through this beta testing."

"Thanks, Kirito." Kitsuki placed his hand on Kirito's shoulder. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Then, Kitsuki and Kirito turned around and faced Klein, "So, do you wanna go and hunt some more?"

"I'd love to and I would but…" Then, a growl came from Klein's stomach, "I am really hungry so I'm logging out. I ordered a pizza to come at 5:30."

"Ahh, look at you, you are actually prepared." Kirito said.

"Yep! And after I eat, I will come back here and play some more."

"I see. Well, while you are doing that, Kirito and I will keep on fighting some monster before turning in for the day." Kitsuki said to Klein.

"Hey, why don't you two come with me? I'm meeting with some people I know from another game. Wanna friend them so we can all play together."

There was a moment of silence, "That's a nice offer Klein but…"

"I think Kirito and I will stick with each other for now." Kitsuki explained.

"Oh, I understand. It's okay, I'll introduce you two another time."

"Yeah, sorry… Thanks." Kirito said.

"No problem. If anything, I should be thanking the two of you." Then, he placed his two hands on each of their shoulders, "I'll find a way to repay you two for this but until then, thank you so much." He stepped away from the two guys, "I'll see you guys around."

"Same here, dude. If you need anything else, just tell one of us and we'll come and help you." Kitsuki suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Well, goodbye dudes." He waved at Kitsuki and Kirito, then he pulled up the player screen and tried to log out. But then he noticed something wrong, "Umm, guys. This must be a stupid, noob question but how do you log out?"

"What do you mean, Klein?" Kirito pulled up his own player screen, "All you have to do if go to the main menu and look at the bottom, you should see- huh?" When Kirito pulled up the menu, he was surprised to see no logout button. "Wait, there is no logout button."

Kitsuki was shocked to hear that, "What?" Then, he proceeded to pull up his own player screen and went to the main menu. His eyes widen as he saw there was no logout button for him, too. "That's strange. Where did the logout button go?" Then, Kitsuki looked at the time on the screen, "Hey Klein, isn't your pizza coming soon? It's 5:25 right now."

"Oh crap! My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!" Klein fell to ground in defeat, "I can't believe I'm going to miss it."

"Cut the dramatic act and call the game master. I'm pretty sure it's a glitch in the system." Kirito suggested.

"I tried, but nothing's happening. I'm not getting a response. Maybe he's being flooded with the sudden messaging of the problem. Do you think there is another way of logging out? Like taking the NerveGear ourselves?" With that said, Klein attempted to take off the NerveGear himself but no luck.

"You can't do that. We can't move our real bodies while we full dive. The NerveGear intercept anything we tell our bodies to do here." Kitsuki explained. "The best thing we can do right now is wait til this problem is solved."

"Seriously?" Klein groaned, "Is there another way to get the NerveGear off?"

"I mean we could also wait til someone in the real world to take off the NerveGear for us."

"But, I live alone." Klein dropped his head, "Now, I am really stuck until this is solve." Then, he lifted his head and face the two boys, "What about you two?"

"I live with my mom and little sister. They should notice me missing by dinnertime so-" Suddenly, Klein rushed at Kirito. "What?"

"D-Did you say little sister? H-How old is she?" Klein said with excitement.

"Uh, she's on a sports team and she hates video games. She doesn't want to be involved with people like us." Kirito explained to Klein

"That doesn't mat-" Before he could finished, Kirito kicked him the crotch and sent him flying to the ground. Klein yelped and grabbed his groin in pain until he notice he can't feel pain. "Oh right, it doesn't hurt. I keep forgetting." Then, he looked at Kitsuki, "How's your situation?"

"Well, I live with my older brother and sister. And before you do anything, you better think twice before you do your stunt, Klein." Klein heard this and just sat there. "Anyway, they should notice me by dinnertime as well."

"This is really strange case." Kirito scratch his chin, "If this really is a bug in the system, they should've forced player to log out and fix it right now. There wasn't even an announcement addressing this problem." There was a moment of silence among the three boys as Kirito made a possible theory.

Suddenly, they heard a loud ring from the giant bell. The three boys found themselves enveloped in a blow light, teleporting to the Town of Beginnings. All of them looked around and saw that players were also being teleported to the Town of Beginnings. "A forced teleport? But why?" Kirito asked.

Soon, the sky of the town begun to fill up with red polygons, reading "Warning" or "System Announcement". After the sky was completely filled, red ooze starting to come out of the cracks of the sky, forming a large floating figure, causing a little fright for the players. Once the figure finished taking its shape, it spoke to the players. "Attention, players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person and creator who can control this world. As you may notice, that the logout button is missing from the main menu. I assure you this is not a defect of the game. I repeat: this is not a defect of the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one of the outside world can shut down or remove the NerveGear. If they should do this, there is a transmitter in the NerveGear that will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and ending your life."

The players were shocked and scared as they heard this announcement. "That's impossible. This guy's is losing his marbles, right? Kirito? Kitsuki?" Klein asked.

"It's true that the transmitter's signal in the NerveGear work just like a microwave. If the safety were to be disabled, then it could fry a brain. So it is possible." Kirito explained.

"But, if we were to cut the power-"

"You can't do that Klein. The NerveGear has an internal battery." Kitsuki explained as well.

"Tch, this is crazy! What's going on?" Klein exclaimed.

Kayaba Akihiko spoke up again, "Unfortunately, several players' friends and families did not heed this warning and tried to remove their NerveGear. This resulted in 213 players erased from Aincrad and in the real world. As you can see, the news from across the world had spread the report of this, including those players who have died. Thus, you can assume that the danger of the NerveGear being removed is now minimal. Instead, you should relax and focus on clearing the game. But do remember this clearly: there is no longer any way to revive other players within the game. Now, if your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be gone forever. In addition, the NerveGear will destroy your brain once you die in game. When you die in game, you will die in real life." There was a moment of silence as the players were taking in the news. "The only way to escape this game is to clear the game. You must clear all 100 floors of Aincrad in order to guarantee your escape."

"Clear all 100 floors?" Klein grunted in anger, "That's impossible. Not even the beta testers made it that high during the beta testing period."

Kayaba Akihiko spoke once again, "Finally, before I leave, I have added a present from me to your item storage. Please, see for yourselves and enjoy."

Upon hearing this, Kitsuki open up his menu and saw his storage that in his items, a mirror was there. He tooked it out and looked at the mirror in his hand. As he saw, he noticed that Kirito, Klein, and the other players were being enveloped in a blue light. "Kirito! Klein!" Soon, he found himself being in the blue light as well. As the blue light finally died down, Kitsuki felt weird somehow. Kitsuki looked at the mirror again and was shocked. _It's my real body and my real face!_ Kitsuki now had long messy black hair, a feminine face and small roundness at the chest. _What happen to my male avatar?_

Suddenly, she heard her name being called by Klein and Kirito. "Kitsuki? Where are you? Are you alright dude?"

Kitsuki turned around and saw two boys: one was shorter and had messy black hair and looked like a teenager, around her age. The other was much taller and had scruffy short red hair and looked like a college student. "Umm, who are you two?"

"Who are you? Have you seen Kitsuki?" The shorter boy asked. Then, it hit them all at once. When they looked around, they all saw that everybody had reverted to their real life bodies. "Wait, that means…"

"You're Kirito/Klein/Kitsuki?!" The three of them said at the same time as they pointed at each other.

"Kitsuki, you're actually a girl?" Kirito asked in confusion.

"Yes. I am. I played as a male avatar in the beta testing so that no boy would be a creep and hit on me. Plus, I wanted to wear something I can feel comfortable in and girl's clothing and gear look uneasy for me." Kitsuki confessed to them.

"But how? How are we able to look like ourselves in real life?" Klein asked.

"It must be that scan…" Kirito thought, "The NerveGear covers your entire head with a high-density signaling device. So it can definitely see what your face look like. But how does it know our body shape and height?"

"When we first used the NerveGear, we had to calibrate it, right?" Klein pointed out, "We had to touch it all over our body."

"Y-Yea, you must be right Klein." Kitsuki said, "It must have gotten that data from that calibration."

"But… But…" Klein smacked his head, "Why? Why do all that?" Then, Kirito pointed at Kayaba.

"I think he'll tell us the answer." Kirito said.

"Now, you're all probably wondering, 'Why?' Why would Kayaba Akihiko, developer of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal was already achieved. I created Sword Art Online for one reason… to create this world and intervene in it. And now, it is complete." Anger grew in Kirito and Kitsuki. "This ends the tutorial for the official Sword Art Online launch. Good luck, players." After he said those final words, his body distorted and turned into black smoke, sneaking back into the sky.

Once he disappear and the red polygons were gone, there was a moment of silence among all the players. Then, someone scream in fright, causing everybody to realize that this is happening to them right now. Everybody went into panic mode, screaming, yelling and trying to run away from the Town of Beginnings.

Kirito reacted fast and grabbed Klein and Kitsuki by the arm and dragged them into an empty alley. "Come on, you two. We need to go."

Once they were away from the crowd, Kirito spoke up, "Listen you two, I'm heading to next village right now. Please, come with me. If what he said is true,the only way to survive this world is by making yourself as strong as possible. The resources here will be limited. Money and experience will be used up soon. We need to leave to the next village as soon as possible. Are you guys in?"

Kitsuki nodded in agreement, "Of course, Kirito. You're my best friend. We have to stick together if we want survive and clear this hell."

"Alright." Then, he faced Klein, "What about you, Klein? Are you in?"

"Kirito, that's a nice offer but… but you know, I spent a whole night in line to buy this with my friends from the other game. They're out there, in the plaza. I can't leave them there on there own."

"I get it, Klein." Kirito then placed his hand on his shoulder, "You need to be with your friends and they need you." Klein nodded, "... go Klein. Go and find your friends."

"Kirito…" Then, Klein felt another hand on his shoulders. He turned his head to see Kitsuki, "Kitsuki…"

"Don't worry about me and Kirito. We will have each others' back. Now, go and look for your friends. I bet they are wondering where you are as well."

"Alright." Then, he gave a thumbs up, "Don't worry about me also. I ran a guild in the last game. And I will use what you two taught me to help me get through."

"Alright. I guess we will say our goodbyes here. If something happens, send me or Kitsuki a message and we'll come and help." Kirito suggested. Klein nodded at him, "Okay," he turned to Kitsuki, "come on and let's hurry, Kitsuki." He turned to Klein again, "Goodbye, Klein."

"Goodbye, Kirito. Goodbye, Kitsuki." Klein said sadly.

"Goodbye, Klein." She said to him. Then, she and Kirito started to head out.

"Kirito! Kitsuki!" There was a moment of silence among the three of them. Then, he spoke, "Both of you actually look cute. Especially you Kitsuki."

Kitsuki turned around and smiled at Klein. "And that short hair actually suits you better than you dumb long hair." After saying that, Kitsuki and Kirito ran but stop for a moment. They turned around to see that Klein was instantly gone.

Sadness grew inside of them and the two of them dashed out of the Town of Beginnings and into the field. They ran for their life and emotion. Then, a wolf spawn in front of them. Kirito saw the enemy and letting his emotion get him, he drew his sword in anger and charge at the wolf. Using his sword skill, he slash through the wolf and killed it, turning it into pixel. Kirito dropped to the ground and caught his. _This world… I will survive. I will survive this damn world._ Suddenly, he felt two arms wrap around his body, embracing him in relaxing hug. Kirito calmed down and sighed. _No… we will survive this damn world. I'm not alone._

As Kitsuki hugged Kirito from behind to calm him down, she remember what she said to her older sister earlier. _"I promise you nothing will happen me. It's just a game."_ Then, tears started to stream down her face. _I'm sorry, big sis. I broke my promise… this isn't just a game anymore, it's survival now._

 **Author Notes:**

 **Hello everybody, NepNeko here. This is finally the new fanfic I have been working on for a while. I was actually inspired by my favorite author, A New Username, who is well known for their SAO yuri fanfics. Lately, I have been obsessed with SAO because of the new movie which I watch a long time ago. I do like SAO but there are some aspects that I do not like. Anyway, I hope you like it. I will still work on Neptunia but I just wanted something to occupy myself. I like writing stories but I need to work on different themes in order to motivate myself. I hope you understand and I hope you guys keep reading my fanfics.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _It has been one month since Kayaba Akihiko has declared this death game of SAO._ Kitsuki logged to herself as she walked down the markets by herself. _2,000 players have already died since playing this game._ She looked down and sighed. _We haven't even beaten Floor 1._ Kitsuki grunted in anger, "Damn you Kayaba. What's your real motive behind this?" After walking for a while, Kitsuki found the shop she was looking for. As she was entering the shop, she suddenly bumping into someone, making them fall on the ground. Kitsuki looked down and saw a pink-haired girl on the ground, brushing off her bottom. _Interesting, I didn't think I would run into a girl here._ She extended her hand to the pink-haired girl and offer her help. The girl gave Kitsuki a weird look of disapproval, but accepted her help. Kitsuki lifted the girl up and looked at her for a bit. Then, she walked passed her and went to buy her gray hair dye.

The girl pouted, "Hey, are you going to at least apologize to me for bumping me to the ground?"

After making her purchase, Kitsuki went to player menu and put on her gray hair dye, turning her black hair to her signature gray hair from her male avatar. She turned around and faced the pink-haired, "Sorry…"

"Well, thank-"

"But I need to go right now. I have somewhere to be and I don't want to be late. Goodbye. Have a good day." Kitsuki said this and walked passed the pink-haired girl. She left the shop and walked down the markets to her final destination.

The pink-haired girl glared at Kitsuki as she walked down passed the many markets. She scoffed, "Rude, she couldn't even apologize properly." She sighed, "I hope I don't run into her again."

Kitsuki finally reached her destination: the Arena where people are gathered for the first meeting to discuss and strategize on how to defeat the first floor boss. _I still can't believe they found the Floor 1 boss. Even Kirito and I couldn't find the boss when we were beta testing._ Kitsuki made her down the stairs until she found Kirito and took a spot next to him. "Yo, Kirito. Did I miss anything?"

"Hey, Kitsuki." Kirito high-fived her, "Nah, you didn't miss anything. Actually, you made it in just in time. But, where were you?" Then, Kirito noticed that Kitsuki changed her natural hair color to her gray hair from before. "No, don't tell me…"

"I mean I had some pocket change and I had to. I really miss my gray hair. It makes me look kinda like a wolf with my messy hair. Beside, it wasn't that expensive: it only cost 500 Col." Kitsuki explained to Kirito.

Kirito sighed, "Whatever. Anyway, the meeting is about the start." The two of them quiet down as the crowd also quiet down when I blue-haired man stood up in front on the stage.

He clapped his hands loudly to get the players attention. "Okay, everybody! Let's get our first boss meeting started." He placed his hands at his side, "Now, thank you all for coming today. My name is Diavel. I would like to consider my class in SAO as Knight."

Everybody in meeting laughed and scoffed at Diavel as he made this claim. They shouted things like "There's no such class system." or "Is this meeting a joke?". Sweatrops formed on Kirito and Kitsuki. _Is this guy for real?_ They both thought at the same time.

Once everybody calm down, Diavel mood and tone change and became serious. "Today, our party found the boss room. It is located at the top of the tower." Everybody were surprised until hearing this sudden news. "In order to prove to everybody that it is possible to clear this game, we need to defeat this boss and reach the second floor. Everybody present here will share the responsibility, right?" Once he made this statement, everybody nodded in agreement and clapped and cheered for Diavel. Kitsuki and Kirito smiled at Diavel as he took on the leader role. "Now then, let plan a great strategy to defeat this boss. First off, please divide into parties of six. Of course, we will still be in the same party but I will be the leader."

Kitsuki and Kirito looked at each other and smiled at each, nodded at each other as they thought the same thing. "Wanna party?" Kirito asked.

"Noo, I don't. I really wanna go solo." Kitsuki said sarcastically. She and Kirito chuckled at the little joke. "Of course, dude."

"Good, plus I don't think anybody else is going to join us." Kirito looked around his surroundings and saw that everybody had already form their party of six. "Well, with the two of us, we should be good enough to fight."

"Okay." Then, Kitsuki beyond Kirito and noticed a hooded girl sitting alone, no one was approaching her. "Hey, that girl over there is all alone." Kitsuki pointed and Kirito followed, "Maybe we should ask her to join our party."

"Why? Isn't the two of us enough." Kirito pointed out.

"Well, yea but we shouldn't leave her alone to fight. Imagine what would happen if she went the floor boss and she's fighting. Something will happen and she might die. Do you really want that to happen."

"...No. It's bad enough that we are stuck in this death. Already, many players have died in the past month." Kirito sighed, "Fine, she can join our party but you have to talk her. Not because you're a girl, but I feel like she will listen to you more."

"Geez, you are more antisocial than me." Before Kirito could say anything back, Kitsuki got up and walked over to the hooded girl. The hooded girl looked up a little bit and saw Kitsuki standing in front of her. "Hello, I notice that you were sitting here alone. I assume you got left out, right?"

There was a moment of silence between the two girls. Then, the hooded girl spoke up softly, "I wasn't left out. I didn't want join in on any of the parties because everybody seemed to know each other already."

"Oh, a solo player?" Kitsuki said. _This might be harder than I thought to convince her._ "Then, do you want to join a party with me and my friend over there?" As she asked that, Kitsuki pointed at Kirito and the hooded girl followed. "He's actually a bit antisocial but he won't bite." Kitsuki and the hooded faced each other again, "So, will you join us? I mean Diavel said we can't beat the boss on our own and I hate see more people dying. So, join us, at least for this fight."

The hooded girl nodded in agreement, "Okay, but you have to send the invite." Kitsuki nodded. She pulled up her player menu and sent the party invite to the hooded girl. Once the invite screen popped in front of her, she accepted the invite and then Kitsuki's screen showed another HP bar below her HP bar. Kitsuki examined the name closely. _Asuna…_

When she was done, Kitsuki waved goodbye to Asuna. "Bye, I'll see you soon." Then, she left her side and went to sit next to Kirito. "She's in our party. Turns out she didn't want intervene with people that already knew other."

"Wow, I'm surprised you can convince a solo player like that. Seems like she was all on own for a while." Kirito pointed out. "Did you at least catch her name?"

"Well, she didn't speak much to me so she didn't say her name. But, you can see her name within the party screen. See for yourself." Kirito obeyed and pulled up his own player screen. As he saw his party screen, he saw two names on the menu, his friend's name and the hooded girl's name. "Asuna, right?" Kitsuki nodded.

Diavel spoke loudly again, "Okay, have all of you formed your parties? Now then-" Before Diavel could continue, someone shouted from a distance.

"Now, just a damn second!" Everybody looked behind them and there they saw a short man with orange spiky cactus hair. The man made the entrance as he jumped his way down to the stage. Everybody had their attention focus onto this orange haired man. Kitsuki and Kirito looked at the man. _Man, this guy has no sense in hair style._ They both thought at the same time. "My name's Kibaou. I wanna say something before we go on and take this boss down." Kitsuki and Kirito eyes widen. "I believe that some of you here need to apologize to us and the 2000 players that already died." He firmly pointed toward the crowd in front of him, accusing some of them.

"Excuse me, Kibaou." Kibaou turned his attention to Diavel. "Are you referring to the beta testers?"

"Of course I am! Those damn beta testers went off on their own and ditched us beginners behind since this game has been launched. They took all the good hunting spots and easy quests for themselves, so only they can get stronger themselves. They just completely ignored us." Then he faced the crowd and scowled, "I know one of guys here was in the beta. Whoever you are, you better come down here, get on your knees, and apologize. While you're at it, you better give up all your money and items you kept to your greedy self." He crossed his arms and puffed out his chest, "If you don't, there is no way in hell we'll trust you in protecting the party members. Beta testers should not be trusted!"

Anger grew in Kitsuki and Kirito. Finally, Kitsuki snapped, "Hey! Kibaou!" Kirito was shocked as Kitsuki stood up tall, "Stop talking shit on beta testers." Kitsuki slowly descended from her spot on the stairs and onto the stage. She met face to face with Kibaou, thought he was a bit shorter than her. "You shouldn't assume that all of the beta testers went off on their own. Maybe some of them actually stay behind with all the noobs in the game."

"What kind of crap is spewing out of your dumb mouth, girl?" Kibaou pointed angrily at her, "You're a beta tester, right girly?" Kitsuki ticked at that annoying comment, "I bet you were also those beta testers that ditched us from the beginning."

"...Sure I did that. But only because I don't play well with strangers. They will only get in my way." Kitsuki explained.

"See! How can you say that some of the beta testers stay behind you damn hypocrite! 2000 players have died so far because of you beta testers!"

"But how do you know that out of all those 2000 that died, among those could be beta testers?" Everybody was shocked at the statement Kitsuki made. Kibaou calmed down a bit, "Looks like I made my case. Now," Kitsuki turned her back on Kibaou, "I'm going back to my seat."

"Hey, just wait a goddamn minute!" Kitsuki stopped in her tracks as Kibaou yelled at her again, "If you're a beta tester, then you must know some other people that are beta testers as well. Now, spill it. Tell us the other beta testers. Are they here right now?"

Kirito was a little nervous. _If she tells them, it will cause trouble for the both of us._ There was a moment of silence. Finally, Kitsuki answered, "No, I'm the only beta tester here. Like I said, I don't play well with others." After that, she found a spot on the stairs, away from Kirito. People were giving her weird stares and glares as she sat by herself. Kirito looked at Kitsuki from afar and dropped his head in guilt. _She didn't reveal my status but why did she had to take it on all by herself?_

After that scene, another player spoke up. "Excuse me, but may I speak for a moment." Everybody turned their attention to tall, tanned, muscular man. He stood up and made his way to the stage in order to get face to face with Kibaou. He stepped back and became nervously as the tall man stood in front of him. "My name is Agil. Kibaou, you are saying that since the beta testers left and let many beginners died, that they should take that responsibility upon themselves. Is that correct?"

"Y-Yeah." Kibaou answered nervously, "That's why that beta testing girly over there," He then pointed at Kitsuki again, "should give up all her items and money to make up for abandoning us. If she did that, then we can forgive her."

Agil looked over and stared at Kitsuki for a moment. Then, he turned and faced Kibaou again. He reached over to his pocket and took out a small book for everybody to see, "Did you get this guide book? The item store was providing these to all the players for free of charge."

"S-Sure, I did… but why does it matter?" Kibaou asked.

"That book was compiled together from information given by the beta testers." Everybody was shocked by the sudden news, even Kirito and Kitsuki were surprised. Agil faced the crowd, "Listen. Everybody has equal access to this information but still, many players have died. I thought we are discussing on the topic of how we can learn from their deaths and how that can help us defeat the boss. So don't pin all the blame on the beta testers. They are trying to survive like the rest of us." Kirito and Kitsuki were surprised on the bold action Agil took. Agil faced Kibaou, making him grunt in anger and returning him to his seat. Agil followed and went back to his spot.

"Well, all right then. Shall we resume?" Diavel said as he took out his own copy of the guidebook. "Now, in the latest edition of the guidebook, it contains information on the first floor boss." Everybody gasp as they heard more surprising news. Diavel opened up the guidebook and looked over it. "According the book, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by his assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. The boss is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars and when the last one enters the red, he will switch to a curved sword called a Talwar. His attack patterns will change as well." After finishing, Diavel closed up his guidebook and faced the crowd again, "Lastly, any items dropped will be automatically distributed among all of us. EXP will go the party that defeats the monster and whoever receives the Last Attack Bonus item will get to keep it. Any objections?" There a moment of silence, "Okay, we leave tomorrow at ten in the morning. So be prepared for this fight. See you all there!"

After saying his last words for the day, everybody got up and started to disperse. When Kitsuki got up from her seat, she suddenly found herself face to face with Kibaou again. He scowled, "You better stay out of the way, girly. I still don't trust you goddamn beta testers." After making that statement, he turned his back on her and went his own way.

Kitsuki glared at Kibaou. _I wanna punch that guy in his ugly face._ She inhale and exhale to calm herself down, then she turned around and saw that Kirito was still there. She went up and stood in front of him. Then, she saw the hooded girl was there as well. Before Kitsuki could speak to her, the girl stood up and left the Arena in a hurry. Kirito spoke up, "Well, what do you expect from a solo player like her?" He sighed, "I do feel bad for her. Fighting on her own with no support of friends for a long time." Then, he turned his head to Kitsuki and smiled, "Make me really happy I met you and become great friends with you. I think I would've lost it if I didn't have anyone by my side."

Kitsuki smiled and chuckled, "Man, you are so sappy and cheesy but I'm glad I met you too. But real talk, I'm pretty sure you would've made it on your own because you're creative and smart like that."  
"Yea. But something's been bugging me. When Kibaou asked if there were any more beta testers, why didn't you tell him that I was also a beta tester." Kirito asked.

Kitsuki sighed, "Well, it's because I shouldn't reveal secrets that aren't mine. Plus, I was an idiot and snapped when that guy was talking trash and blaming us beta testers so I shouldn't dragged you in because it was my problem and you shouldn't be involved with some stupid action I do."

Kirito stood up from his seat and placed a hand on Kitsuki's shoulder, "Hey, you shouldn't think like that. We are here in this game together, and when we have problems, we have to tell each other so we help each other. We shouldn't face it alone, we need to face together if we want to get out of this damn hell."

"Aww," Kitsuki gave him a light punch, "you're so sweet dude. Never change that about you. Anyway, let's get going. I'm hungry."

"Okay." Kirito smiled, "Let's go." And with that, Kirito and Kitsuki left the Arena and head to the near village.

Asuna stood in line in order to buy the bread for her meal. The bread wasn't the best food in town and there were other food options but the bread was filling enough and was cheap to buy. When Asuna went up to the counter, the NPC behind the counter said, "I apologize but there is no more bread rolls at the moment. Please wait 5-10 minutes to refill our bread stock." Asuna nodded in sadness and left the shop. She wondering around the village until she found a hidden spot away from the crowds of the village. She held her stomach as it growled in hunger.

Kirito and Kitsuki found a spot that was away from the loud crowd in the village. Both of them reached in their item storage and took out their bread rolls. Then, Kirito took a small jar and placed it in between them. Kitsuki and Kirito tapped onto the jar, bursting into blue pixels and making their fingers glow a slight white. They ran their fingers onto the bread rolls until cream formed on top of it. Before eating their creamed bread rolls, Kitsuki looked over the distance and saw Asuna sitting all by herself. Kitsuki lightly nudged on Kirito and pointed toward Asuna. "Hey, I think we should go and sit with her. You know, to at least comfort her."

"Maybe but I feel like we should leave her alone. I mean she's sitting away from the crowds because she may feel comfortable alone." Kirito pointed out.

"Well, maybe but we should at least give her something to eat. I don't think she has any food on her." Kitsuki took Kirito's arm and lead him to Asuna.

Asuna sat quietly by herself in the hidden spot. Then, she saw two people approached her. She looked up a little and recognized the girl from before and her friend. She spoke up, "Do you mind if we sat with you?" Asuna just sat quietly. Taking it as a "No" nor a "Yes", Kitsuki and Kirito took a spot near Asuna and sat down. Asuna scoot to the side a bit until she was a little distant from the two players. After settling in, Kirito took the first bite out of his creamed bread. Before Kitsuki took a bite out of her creamed bread, she heard a faint growl from Asuna. She looked over and saw that Asuna was holding her stomach as it growled. Kitsuki looked down at her roll and offered it Asuna. Asuna looked to the side and saw the girl's offer, "Here." Asuna was hesitate to take it at first. "Don't worry, I have more in my item storage. Beside, this is creamed bread. I think it's a nice twist than eating the same bread everyday." Kitsuki extended her arms out more.

Asuna slowly reached for the creamed bread and grabbed it off of Kitsuki's hand. After that, Kitsuki went into her item storage and grabbed out another piece of bread roll, a plain one. She then took a bite out of it. Asuna looked at the creamed bread the girl gave to her. Then, she took a small bite of the creamed bread. Asuna stopped for a moment after taking that bite, Kirito and Kitsuki looked to the side. After a while, Asuna quickly gobbled up the creamed bread and sighed in satisfaction. Then, she looked away in embarrassment. She spoke quietly, "Thank you."

"No problem." Kitsuki answered and then continued eating her piece of bread.

After finishing up his creamed bread, Kirito spoke up to Asuna, "You know, there's a quest called "The Heifer Strikes Back" in the village behind. That's how we got cream on our bread since the reward is a jar of cream. If you want, we can show you the trick on finishing the quest. Having cream comes in handy when eating the bread here."

"... I didn't come to this town to eat good food." Asuna said to Kirito.

"Eh, then why did you come?" Kirito asked with curiosity.

"... So I can still be me." Kirito and Kitsuki eyes widen. "I'd rather stay myself until the very end than sit and rot away at an in, back in the first town." Asuna gripped her hands together, "Even if I get killed by a monster, I don't want to lose to this game… to this world. No matter what."

Kitsuki looked at Asuna and ate her last piece of bread. She spoke to Asuna, "Well, we wouldn't want a party member dying on us so at the least, please don't die tomorrow…"

It was the next day: December 3, 2022. The raid team were wondering through the path of Floor 1: Forest Field. Kirito and Kitsuki were explaining things to Asuna. "Okay, let's go over it again. We leftovers are supposed to target the boss's helpers, the Ruin Kobold Sentinels." Kitsuki explained.

"Okay, I get it." Asuna said.

"I'll use a sword skill to knock their pole axes up. The second I do, my friend will switch in and use her sword skill. After she parried the attack, switch in and finished the job. Got it?" Kirito explained.

"Switch?" Asuna asked in confusion.

Kirito and Kitsuki realized something, "Is this the first time you've been in a party?" Asuna nodded in agreement. Then, Kirito and Kitsuki stopped in their tracks as the surprise news. Asuna stopped in her tracks as well, making the three of them fall behind the raid group. Kirito and Kitsuki dropped their heads and sighed, "Looks like we need to teach you some things."

Once everybody had reached in front of the boss room, Diavel turned and faced the crowd. "Listen up everybody. I have only one thing to say. Let's win." Everybody ready themselves. "Let's go!" Diavel then opened the doors of the boss room. The room was dark as the players enter in. Up in front, Diavel ready his sword and shield as he saw the boss's eyes glow red. Soon after, the room lit up, turning it from a dark room to a bright room to fight in. The boss jumped from his throne and growled really loud, causing the room to shake. Then, his name tag and 4 HP showed up. After that, his assistants the Ruin Kobold Sentinels popped up with the boss at his side. All them charged at the players. Diavel yelled, "Commence attack!" Everybody yelled and charged in the fight the battle.

While fighting the battle, Diavel throughout the fight commanded their jobs to the players. Then, he faced the other squads fighting off the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. "Squads D, E, and F, keep the sentinels off of us!"

"Okay!" Kirito obeyed and charge at the sentinels with his sword. He hit it once and step back a bit, "Switch!" he yelled. Then Kitsuki came running in.

"Here I go." Kitsuki came in and used her sword skill and parried the attack. She stepped back to let Asuna land the final hit. "Switch!"

"Number three." Asuna yelled as she ran with her rapier in her hand. Kitsuki examined her. _To think she's actually a beginner. But she's incredible. She's so fast with her rapier, I can't even follow her blade._ Asuna used her sword skill and finished the job.

Kitsuki and Kirito looked at her and smiled, "Good job."

All three of them kept up their routine as they fought off the Ruin Kobold Sentinels. As the main squads fought the boss til his last bar was in the red, Diavel charged in by himself when the boss threw his axe and buckler to the side. "Stand back everyone! I'll take care of this."

Kirito turned around and noticed something different. _We were supposed to surround it with the entire group._ Then, his eyes widen as he realized what was going on. _No, he isn't._ As Diavel charged up his sword skill, the boss reached to his back and grabbed a different weapon. As he pulled it out, Kirito was shocked as he saw what weapon the boss had. _That isn't Talwar. It's a No-dachi. It's different from the beta testing._ "No!" Kirito yelled

Kibaou looked over as he noticed Kirito yelling. "Stop and jump back as far as you can!" It was too late, the boss jumped up into the air and bounced off the pillars. Diavel stood there confused as he didn't know how to react to this new attack pattern. The boss slammed his No-dachi onto the ground, hitting Diavel through his body. Then, he swung at Diavel, sending him flying through the room.

"Diavel!" Kibaou yelled. After that, the boss jumped and targeted the others.

Kirito left Kitsuki and Asuna and went to help out Diavel. He kneeled beside him and picked him, only to see that his HP bar dropping. "Why did you try to do it all alone?" Kirito asked as he reached for his pocket for a health potion. "Here, drink this." Kirito tried to offer the potion but Diavel pushed it away from him. Kirito was surprised.

Diavel slowly spoke up, "You were a beta tester like your friend, weren't you? You knew what I was doing."

Kirito gasped, "You were after the rare LAB item. Are you a beta tester, too?"

Diavel smiled and nodded, "Please… defeat… defeat the boss...for everyone Show the people that they can clear this game." As Diavel said his final word, he closed his eyes and burst into blue pixels in Kirito arms. Everybody was shocked as well when they saw Diavel's disappearance.

Kirito emotions grew inside of him. _When this game started, the only thing I thought about was surviving. However, Diavel, you were a beta testers. But you never abandoned the other players, unlike me and Kitsuki. You led everyone, and you fought brilliantly! You tried to do what we could not._ Kirito stood up and looked at the boss. He clutched his sword tightly in his hand.

Asuna quickly went to Kirito side. "I'll go, too."

Kirito looked at Asuna, "Thanks." Then, he saw Kitsuki go his side as well.

"Don't forget dude. We are in this together."

"Thanks." He smiled. Then, he looked forward and ready his sword. With their weapons ready, all three of them charged in at the boss. "We'll do it just like the sentinels."

"Got it!" The two girls agreed.

As the boss finished killing off the others, he charged up his No-dachi as he saw the three of them running toward him. Kirito charged up his sword skill and parried the boss's attack. He stepped back and let Kitsuki hit the boss. Once she did, the boss swung his sword and Kitsuki parried it off. Kitsuki stepped to the side and let Asuna to hit the boss as well.

The boss saw her and went in to hit her. Kirito and Kitsuki were shocked, "Asuna!" They both yelled at the same time.

Being surprised, Asuna stepped to the side a bit and let the boss hit her hood instead of her. As the boss ripped away the hood away from her Asuna, she used her sword skill and knocked back the boss with her rapier. Kirito and Kitsuki were surprised at the grace and beauty of Asuna.

The boss growled as he stood up. Kirito and Kitsuki quickly got to their feet, "He's coming back!" Kirito blocked the attack and Kitsuki went in to hit. The boss swung his sword at Kitsuki, she blocked all of it. As Kitsuki tried to slash the boss, the boss changed his pattern and slash her from underneath. "Shit!" The boss knocked Kitsuki into Kirito and Asuna, making all of them fall to the ground. Kirito caught Asuna while Asuna caught Kitsuki. She looked down and saw that Kitsuki's HP was dropping fast. The boss charged up his weapon again and tried to slash at the three players. Asuna tried to block it with her rapier but then someone came in and block the attack for her.

Asuna looked up and saw that it was Agil. "Everyone, go!" He shouted and the other players came in and charged at the boss. He looked back on the three players, "We'll hold him off till you recover!"

Kitsuki looked up and smiled, "Thanks." After that, Agil charged in with the other players to fend off the boss.

Kirito went up to Kitsuki and gave her a health potion. "Here, drink this." Kitsuki reached for it and drank it, restoring her HP to full health.

"Thanks, dude." She smiled. Then, she turned her head to Asuna and smiled at her as well, "Thank you, too."

As the battle went on, the boss knocked everybody in the air. Then, he jumped up and charged up his weapon. Kitsuki got up quickly, "Watch out!" She grabbed her hatchet and charged it up. She jumped into the air and strike the boss behind his back, landing him onto the ground. She stepped back and went in again, "Come on you two! Let's finish this fight together."

"Okay!" Both of them said as they ran beside her. As the three of them ran toward the boss, they did the same routine as they did to the other monsters. Kirito, Kitsuki, Asuna were parrying and hitting the boss, over and over again, one by one. Once the boss's health was low, Kirito charged in and ran his sword through the boss's body until he reached the top. When Kirito landed on the ground, the boss knocked back and burst into blue pixels.

Kitsuki, Asuna, and the others watches in amazement as the boss turned into blue pixels of data. Then, the words "Congratulation" popped up and everybody cheered with happiness as they defeated their first boss. Everybody was hugging and high-fiving each other with joy.

There sat Kirito on the ground, catching his breath. He was relief that it was finally over. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked over and saw Kitsuki smiling at him. "Congrats dude. You did it."

Kirito smiled and shook his head, "No… we did it." Then, the two of them looked over at Asuna, "All of us. Together." Then, a screen popped up in front of Kirito. "Oh, looks like the LAB item." He tapped on it and it said that he received Coat of Midnight.

Asuna and Agil walked over the two players. "Good job, both of you. That was some splendid swordsmanship."

"Congratulation. The victory belongs to you." Agil said to the two of them.

"It's not just us two. Asuna helped as well. She was quick her rapier and skills. She is also credited as well." Kitsuki explained. That statement made Asuna smiled.

Everybody cheered and clapped for Kirito and Kitsuki as Agil made his statement. Everybody was happy for them. But then, the celebration was ruined. "Stop!" Everybody stopped their cheering and turned their attention to Kibaou, "Why? Why did you let Diavel die?"

"Let him die?" Kirito asked in curiousity.

Anger grew in Kibaou, "Of course! You knew the technique the boss used! If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died!" Murmurs and whispers arise among the players. "You were a goddamn beta tester all along!" Then, he pointed angrily at Kitsuki, "You son of a bitch of a liar, why didn't tell us your friend was a beta testers?"

Kitsuki grunted at his remark, "It was not my right to tell of others' secrets. Plus, he's my best friend. I don't rat out my friends."

"And why didn't you tell us the boss patterns as well." One of the men by Kibaou's side said. "I bet you knew all of the patterns the boss was going to use. Other beta testers are here too, right? Come out and show yer face!"

Kirito and Kitsuki became nervous. _This is bad… at this rate…_ Then, Kirito remembered what Diavel said before he disappeared. _For everyone…_ Kirito gulped as he became nervous. Then, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked and saw Kitsuki again. She smiled, "It's alright, dude. We are in this together."

Kirito nodded, "Okay."

As Agil and Asuna tried to calm the ground, everybody heard loud laughter from the background. Everybody turned their attention to Kirito and Kitsuki, who were bursting out into hysterical laughter. "A beta tester?" Kirito said as he stood up. "I wish you wouldn't compare the two of us to those newbies."

"Yeah, don't lump us with those people. We are way different from them."

"W-What? What kind of crap are spewing out now?" Kibaou asked.

"Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are." Kirito explained.

Kiabou became nervous as the two of them walked down past the other players. "But we're not like them." Kirito and Kitsuki stopped in their tracks, "Together, we made it higher than anyone else during the beta testing. The reason we knew the boss's skills is because we fought monsters with katana skills on floor above us."

Kirito and Kitsuki smirked at Kibaou, "We know a lot more. Way more than any information broker.

"W-What? You guys are even worse than a beta tester! You guys are cheating. You two are cheaters!" Kibaou yelled at them.

Everybody in the crowd starting to rile up and yell at the two of them. "Yeah, a cheater! Beta testers and cheaters, you guys are beaters! Beaters!"

Asuna looked at the two in concern. "Beater. I think I like it." Kirito said.

"I agree. That's right, we are beaters. The Beater Duo, nice ring to it. Right, Kirito?" Kitsuki asked.

"Yeah." Kirito looked into his player menu to his item storage. Kitsuki did the same thing. "From now on, don't confuse us with the other testers." As he said that, Kirito put on the Coat of Midnight while Kitsuki put on a dark gray hooded cloak. Both of them smirked one last time and walked on out of the room. Everybody was speechless as the two players made their exit.

Before they left the boss room, Asuna ran and rushed toward the two players. "Wait." Kirito and Kitsuki stopped in their tracks on the stairs. Asuna went up to them, "Both of you called my name when we were fighting back there."

"Sorry for using just your first name. Did we mess up the pronunciation of your name?" Kirito said.

"Where did you learn it?" Asuna asked.

Kitsuki and Kirito turned around and looked at Asuna. Kitsuki pointed up, "You can see another HP gauge below yours, around here, right? Isn't something written next to it?"

Asuna squinted at her screen. As she stared, she saw two HP bars with two names below hers. "Kirito… Kitsuki? Are those your names?"

"Yeah." They both said at the same time.

There was a moment of silence between three. Then, Asuna broke the silence as she giggled, "Oh, it's been there the whole time!"

Kirito and Kitsuki looked at Asuna. Then, they turned their back on her. "You'll be really strong. So if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There's a big limit to what you can do as a solo player." Kirito explained to her.

"Then, what about you two?" Asuna asked.

The two were quiet. Then, Kirito pulled his player menu and went to the party screen to disband the party. Then, the door opened up for Kirito and Kitsuki. Kirito went in first. Kitsuki looked at Asuna one last time. Asuna spoke up, "Kitsuki, can you at least stay with me?"

Kitsuki looked at her with guilt and sadness, "I would love to but I'm sorry. I can't leave Kirito all of the sudden. He's my best friend and we've been through this since the beginning." Kitsuki walked down the steps and got near Asuna. She took her hand and gently place a soft kiss on it. Asuna blushed as the sudden, surprising gesture. Kitsuki lifted her head and let go of Asuna's hand. "Take Kirito's advice and live for the three of us." Saying her final words to Asuna, Kitsuki walked up to the stairs and into the dark room. Asuna watch with sadness as Kitsuki left her side and into the room

Kitsuki caught up with Kirito. "Didn't think you would go that far as to give her a kiss on the hand? Don't you think that was bit much?" Kirito asked Kitsuki.

Kitsuki smiled, "I just want to leave a good impression. Beside, I don't want to piss off every girl I met. I already did that yesterday when I bumped into this pink-haired girl."

"I-I see." Kirito said nervously. "So, do you like her?"

"Hmm, I do." Then, Kitsuki giggled, "But I don't think it's right take a best friend's crush."

"What do you mean-" Then, Kirito blushed furiously, "It's not like that!"

"Oh really?" Kitsuki smirked at Kirito, "Because I saw the way you were looking at her when the boss ripped off her cloak."

"Hey! You were like that too. Don't pin all of this on me! And also, where did you get that gray cloak?" Kirito asked as he tried to change the subject.

"Oh, this? I got it while getting the hair dye. It looked nice and it was my color. But nothing beats your cool coat of yours." Kitsuki then punched lightly on Kirito shoulders. "So, ready to go off into the world again?"

"Yeah. Let's go." With that said, the two players exited out the first floor and looked ahead the many adventures, obstacles, and counters in the future. _We may be in this hell of a game but Kitsuki is here with me. I couldn't ask for a better friend._

 **Author Notes:**

 **What's this? Another chapter out in less than two day. I know, I know what you're thinking but I had some spare time on me and these chapters are kinda easy to write because like I said in the beginning, it follows the guideline of the anime with my own twist in it. Each chapter will of course follow each episode of the anime so expect long chapters. Anyway, I really like write this fanfic because the OC is kinda a reflection of myself and it gives me the feeling of how I would be in the anime. So, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic and keep a look out for updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Here's to us, the Moonlit Black Cats!" It was April 8, 2023. Kitsuki and Kirito were on Floor 11: Taft, celebrating with their new friends of a guild: the Moonlit Black Cats. "Cheers!" Everybody yelled as they cheered their cups together. Everybody except Kitsuki and Kirito, they stood there nervously as they watch the players smiling and having fun.

"And here's to Kirito-san and Kitsuki-san, the two friends that saved lives." said the short guy that dressed in yellow named Ducker. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everybody yelled as they raise their cups in honor of Kirito and Kitsuki.

Both of them became more nervous. "C-Cheers…" They both said at the same time as they raise their cups a little bit. Everyone smiled and praised the two players, making them more nervous than before.

"It was nothing, really." said Kirito as he took a sip from his cup.

"Y-Yeah, we were just helping you guys out." explained Kitsuki as she also took a sip from her cup.

"I was really scared." said the girl dressed in light blue. "Then, you two came in and save us from our doom. I was so happy." She rubbed her eyes as wiped away her tears.

Then, a guy dressed in red came up the two players, "Uh Kirito-san? Kitsuki-san? If you don't mind me asking, but what level are you two?"

"Uh, level 20 or so." Kirito said as he looked away.

Kitsuki's eyes widen at what Kirito said. "Kirito, what are you saying? We're not level 20. We're-ahh!" Before Kitsuki could finished her sentence, she yelped as Kirito stepped on her foot. Kitsuki shot a glare at Kirito and he shot a glare back. Then, Kitsuki realized what Kirito was trying to do. Kitsuki sighed and played along, "We're actually level 25. Excuse us but we were trying to be a bit humble."

"Wow, you guys are higher level than all of us. Well, only but like a little bit but that's so cool. To think you guys were just fighting on your own without any other support except for each other. I mean you saw us, we were struggling to fight and we have more people."

"Keita, you don't have to be so polite with us. We just know how to fight and the tricks when it comes to battle. Though, it is good for others to have more support. It makes it easier to grind for levels and items." Kirito explained.

"In that case, Kirito, Kitsuki, what would you think about joining our guild?" Kirito and Kitsuki were surprised at the sudden offer. "The only one we have who can occupy the vanguard is Tetsuo, our mace user." Keito then went and patted on the blue-dressed girl, "Her name is Sachi. I'd planned to have her switch to sword and shield use so she could fight in the front. But she says that she isn't really sure how. Do you think you two can show her the ropes?" He then looked at Kitsuki, "Especially you Kitsuki. Sachi is a bit shy even with us around and I think having another girl training with her would make feel comfortable and confident."

Sachi pouted, "Don't talk about me like I'm useless. I can't go out and fight in the front rank. I'd be scared."

"Then hide behind your shield." Keito suggested, "No big deal, right? You're always such a scaredy-cat." Sachi groaned and the other players laughed and smiled. Then, Keito faced Kirito and Kitsuki again. "Everyone in our guild is from our school's PC Research Club. Ah, don't worry about that, you guys will fit in soon. Right?" Everybody nodded in agreement.

Sachi smiled brightly at the two players. Kirito and Kitsuki looked away, guilt growing in both of them. "Okay. We'll join your guild after all." Kitsuki said.

"Yeah, thanks for the invitation." Kirito said as he and Kitsuki smiled at the Moonlit Black Cats guild members. Everybody became really happy and ecstatic at the good response. The rest of the night, they laughed and played as they party to celebrate with their new additions to their guild.

It was May 9, 2023. A month has passed since Kitsuki and Kirito decided to join the guild: the Moonlit Black Cats. All of them were on Floor 20: Sunlit Forest, fighting off a Giant Mantis. The giant monster growled and targeted Sachi. It raise its claw and hit Sachi's shield. Kitsuki yelled, "Sachi, get back!" Then, she jumped in front of the Giant Mantis and slashed it through its arm. The mantis raised its other arm and tried to attack Kitsuki, luckily she blocked and parried it. She stepped back a bit, "Tetsuo, switch!"

"Right!" Tetsuo ran in and clumsily attack the body of the mantis, landing the final blow and killing it. Tetsuo smiled widely as the mantis turned into blue pixels. Then, the result screen showed up, saying that Tetsuo has leveled up from Level 22 to Level 23. "All right!" Tetsuo cheered for joy and the boys went to his to congratulate him. Kitsuki, Kirito and Sachi watched from afar, smiling as they saw how happy the players were.

After training and fighting for EXP, all of them went to an open area and had a picnic for their well-deserved break. While laying down on the floor, Keito was reading from the newspaper, Weekly Argo. "So the clearing group made it past the 28th Floor, huh? Amazing." Kitsuki and Kirito sat near Keito as they ate their snacks. "Hey, Kirito, Kitsuki. What do you think's the difference between us and the clearing group?"

"Information, maybe? They monopolize the most efficient training spots and the like." Kirito suggested.

"Maybe that's the reason there's a big gap of a difference with experience and combat." Kitsuki blatantly stated.

Keito sighed as he set down the newspaper, "I'm sure that's partly it, but I think a major factor is willpower."

"Willpower?" Kirito and Kitsuki said at the same time.

Keito quickly sat up straight, "I guess you could call it the determination to protect your friends- or rather, all the players. Like you two. You guys were fighting for your lives because you had each other to look for when surviving." Then, he faced the two players. "Right now, even though we're the ones being protected, I'd like to believe my determination is just as strong. Of course, the safety of my friends is my top priority. However, I would like to hopefully join in the clearing group someday."

"I see. You have a point." Kirito said,

Then, Ducker dropped down from his spot, "Yo, leader." Then, he grabbed Keito from behind and put him in a headlock. "Nice speech."

"Hey, watch it." Keito said as he struggled.

Then, the rest of the Moonlit Black Cats went up to Keito. Tetsuo spoke up, "So, we're gonna be comrades with the Divine Dragon Alliance and the Knights of Blood?"

"Is that a problem? Let's aim high. First, we'll all hit Level 30."

As the Moonlit Black Cats converse among each other, Kitsuki and Kirito smiled as they watched them had fun. _If the Black Cats improve and make it to the front lines, Keito's ideals could change the unsociable atmosphere there._ Kirito face turn into sadness and guilt as they read their HP Bar, their levels reading Level 48. Kirito felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Kitsuki closed to him. She whispered, "Kirito, we have to tell them the truth sooner or later. They need to know."

Kirito sighed, "Yea I know. Let's just wait the right time."

Nighttime has fallen, the Moonlit Black Cats were at an inn they have rented for their guild. Everybody was gathered together in one room. Keito was talking to them. "I have some news for you all. Including the spoils of the last hunt, we've accumulated 200,000 Col!" Everybody gasp with joy as they were happy for the good news.

"Pretty soon, buying our own house will no longer be a dream! Maybe we could buy some furniture while we are at it." Tetsuo suggested.

"Hey, how about we get Sachi some new equipment?" said the guy dressed in green named Sasamaru.

"Hmm, sounds good." Keito agreed.

"No, I'm fine with what I have now?" Sachi said humbly.

"Don't be so reserved. We can't make Kirito or Kitsuki be the vanguard forever."

After hearing this, Sachi looked at Kirito and Kitsuki in sadness, "I'm sorry for troubling you two."

"We don't mind it. Don't worry about it." Kirito asserted.

"Yea, I mean if I can handle taking care of my little brother Kirito here then I can handle anything. I don't mind protecting you." Kitsuki smirked as she patted Kirito's back.

Kirito glared at Kitsuki as she made that joke. "Little brother? Since when did we consider I'm the younger one here? Plus, aren't you younger than me? Your birthday is one month after mine."

Kitsuki grinned widely at Kirito, "I mean that's true but you know I act the most mature between the two of us."

"Why you?" As the two had their banter, the rest of the guild members watched and smiled at the two friends with their moment.

"Anyway, Sachi. I know it's hard to switch jobs but I know you can do it. You're almost there. Let's all do our best!" Keito said with confidence.

Sachi nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly. Then, she lowered her head in sadness and sat there quietly. Kitsuki noticed this and looked upon her with sadness as well. _Poor Sachi, must be hard for her to be forced to fight for her life._ Kitsuki grunted in anger, _This damn game… why?_

As it became late at night and everybody has fallen asleep, Kitsuki and Kirito snuck outside into the dark night. As they wandered outside, they look beyond the hills and saw a familiar face. They saw Klein and his guild, clearing the field of Blood Wolf packs. They watched as Klein used his sword skill to slash through the wolf with his katana. After he was done and catching his breathe, he notice some familiar presences among the premises. He looked forward and saw Kirito and Kitsuki, both standing and watching on the hill. Klein smiled, "Hey, it's Kirito and Kitsuki!" He turned around, "You guys, clean up the rest of the mobs."

"Okay." His guild members responded.

Klein ran up the hill and met face-to-face with Kirito and Kitsuki. "Man, I haven't seen you two in a while but I didn't think I would see you guys here. Why level out here this late in the night?" Then, his eyes widen as saw something surprising on their HP bar. "That mark… did you guys join a guild?"

Kitsuki and Kirito looked away from Klein, avoiding facing him. "Yeah, you could say that." Kirito said.

Then, one of Klein's guild members shouted. "Hey boss, we're ready to move out."

Seeing this as a sign, Kitsuki and Kirito started walking, "Bye." Kitsuki said as they moved passed Klein.

"Yeah." Klein turned around as he saw the two walked away from him, "Geez, is that still bugging you guys?"

Kitsuki and Kirito teleported themselves somewhere else using their teleport crystals. As they arrived, the two players suddenly got a message. They tapped the bubble and the message popped up. _This is Keito. Sachi left and hasn't returned. We're heading to the dungeon area. If you guys learn anything, message me immediately._ After reading the message, Kirito and Kitsuki closed the box. "Sachi…" Kitsuki then turned to Kirito, "Kirito, go with the guys to the dungeon just in case something happens. I'll go find Sachi."

Kirito nodded, "Okay. Message me right away if there's a problem."

"I will." Kitsuki said. Then, Kirito pulled out another teleport crystal and went into the portal to the dungeon area. After he left, Kitsuki pulled up her player menu, went to her friends list and looked for Sachi's name. When she found it, she pressed the tracking button and her eyes turned green, allowing her to see her footprints. Kitsuki looked around her surroundings until she found Sachi's footprints. Kitsuki ran toward the footprints and followed them to find Sachi. After running for a while, Kitsuki finally found Sachi, sitting quietly under the bridge. "Sachi." She called out.

Sachi lifted her head and turned to see Kitsuki standing there. "Kitsuki?"

"Everyone's worried about you." Kitsuki lightly blushed, "E-Especially me."

Sachi looked at Kitsuki, then she dropped her head in sadness. Kitsuki took a spot a bit distant from Sachi and sat down. Then, Sachi spoke up, "Hey, Kitsuki… let's run away together. Let's run away from all of it."

Kitsuki became curious, "Run away for what?"

"Run away from this town, from the monsters, from the Black Cats… from Sword Art Online." Sachi answered.

Kitsuki's eyes widen by Sachi's statement, "W-What are you saying, Sachi? Are you implying… double suicide?"

There was a moment of silence. "...That might be okay." Kitsuki jumped back a bit. Then, Sachi shook her head, "No. I'm sorry, that's a lie. If I had the courage to die, I wouldn't hide within the safety of the town, wouldn't I?" Kitsuki couldn't answer that question and just sat there staring at Sachi. "Hey, why can't we leave this place? Why do we have to die, even though it's a game? What's the point of this?"

Kitsuki calmed down and sighed, "I don't think there is a point."

There was another moment of silence between the two girls, "I'm afraid of dying."

Kitsuki's eyes widen, "You're afraid of dying?"

Sachi held onto herself tighter, "I'm so scared, I haven't been able to sleep lately."

"... You won't die." Sachi became surprised and turned to Kitsuki.

"Really? Why do you say that? How can you be sure that I will survive?"

"The Moonlit Black Cats is a strong guild." Kitsuki answered. "Our margin of safety is well above average. Kirito, and I are here. There's no need for you to force yourself into the front lines."

"Then, I really don't have to die? I can go back to reality someday?"

Kitsuki smiled at her, "Yeah. You're not going to die. I'm sure the clearing group will beat this game eventually. When they do, we'll be okay when we wake up."

Sachi sat up straight and stared at Kitsuki for a moment. Then, she smiled at her as tears started streaming down her face.

Returning to the inn, both of them went into their rooms to change into their sleepwear. As Kitsuki went into her player menu and swap her day armor with her gray t-shirt and black shorts to sleep in, there was a knock on her door. She exited her player menu and walked toward the door. When she opened the door, Kitsuki met with Sachi, wearing a light long sleep-dress and holding a pillow. "Is something wrong, Sachi?"

"I'm sorry to bother you. I couldn't get to sleep. Do you mind if I sleep with you for the night?" Sachi asked.

Kitsuki was caught off guard by the sudden request. She calmed down, "Okay, if it will help you." Sachi smiled at Kitsuki as she let her inside the room. Kitsuki closed the door and walked over to turn off the lights. After that, she entered her bed first facing the window. Sachi followed in and went into her bed, facing the opposite side. Sachi closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep. Kitsuki was still awake. _Sachi, if you stay in the guild, you'll be safe. Someday, you'll go back to reality. There's a lot of players like you who are afraid of dying. But they still laugh, cry, and live as best as they can in this world. I never really thought about it..._

Sachi opened her eyes and turned her body a bit. "Kitsuki?"

Surprised, Kitsuki turned her whole body and faced Sachi. She smiled at her, "It's okay. You're going to survive." Sachi smiled at Kitsuki at her comforting words and closed her eyes, going back to sleep again. Once she was deeply sleeping, Kitsuki slowly crawled close to Sachi and kissed her lightly on her forehead. She laid back quickly and blushed at her own surprising action. Kitsuki inhale and exhale, calming herself down. _Don't worry, I'm not alone. Kirito and I will protect all of you… I'll keep you safe, Sachi. I promise._ She closed her eyes and went to sleep. The two girls slept together and had a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night.

The next day has come again: June 12, 2023. Keito was standing in front of his guild members, waving them goodbye. "See you, then." He pulled out his teleport crystal and threw it on the ground, "Teleport: Town of Beginnings." Keito stepped into the portal and left the guild members.

"Man, I didn't know buying your own home would be so exciting." said Sasamaru.

"Dude, you sound like an old man." said Ducker as he punched him in the shoulder. Everybody laughed while Kitsuki and Kirito smiled from behind.

"Hey, let's go and make some money while Keito is buying the house." Tetsuo suggested.

"Can we buy some furniture?" Sachi asked happily.

"Then, how about we go and hit a dungeon?"

Kitsuki and Kirito became concerned by the idea. "Wouldn't our usual hunting spot be better for us?" Kirito asked.

Everybody turned around and faced Kirito and Kitsuki. "I think hunting in a dungeon would be better for us. It's faster and more efficient. At our levels, we should be fine." Kirito and Kitsuki still stood there with concern.

All of them went to Floor 27: Dungeon. "I told you two there's no problem with us being here. We almost might be able to be at the front lines." Then, all of them stopped in front of what looked like a part of the dungeon wall. One of them pushed on the wall, revealing a hidden door. Kitsuki and Kirito became shocked. _A hidden door?_ Then, they pushed the door open and the guys were surprised to see a chest in the middle of the room. They entered one by one.

As the guys entered, Kitsuki dropped to her knees. Kirito and Sachi noticed this and went to her side quickly. "Kitsuki, are you alright? Are you scared to enter?" Sachi asked with concern.

Kirito spoke up, "No, it's not that… it's- Hey wait!" Before he could finish, the guys opened up the chest and before they know it, the alarm went off and the room turned red.

Kitsuki quickly grabbed Sachi's hand and grabbed her attention. "Sachi, you need to get out of here!"

"W-Why? Kitsuki, what's happening right now?" Sachi was frighten for her life.

"There's no time." Kitsuki stood up and reached for her back pocket. She got out a teleport crystal and put into Sachi's hand. "Go and run away from here until you find a safe stop in the dungeon. Once you do, use the crystal and teleport to the Town of Beginnings and find Keito. Stay there with him until then."

"What about you and Kirito?"

"Don't worry about us! Worry about yourself." She then took our her hatchet from her belt. "Now go!" Sachi obeyed and quickly ran with all the strength in her body. Kitsuki faced Kirito, "Let's go in and save them."

Kirito then pulled out his sword, "Roger!" Both of them quickly ran in and check on the guys, the door quickly closed on them as they entered in the room. Suddenly, the wall opened up and there entering were dwarfs with Granite Elementals spawning into the room as well. All of them were back up together, "It's a trap. Everyone, let's try to get out of here!"

Ducker pulled out a teleport crystal and tried to teleport out. "Teleport: Taft!" He shouted but nothing happen, "Dammit, we can't use our crystals!"

"This place must be a crystal nullification area!" Kitsuki exclaimed.

Then, Ducker fell to the ground. He tried to get up but he was surround by the dwarfs and they pick-axed him in his back. He was screaming in agony until he disappeared into blue pixels. Tetsuo was the next victim. Lastly, Sasamaru became the last victim of the trap. Witnessing their deaths with their own eyes, anger grew within the two of them and destroyed every single monster in the room with all their might until there was no more monsters.

The room was empty, Kirito and Kitsuki dropped to the ground as they had no energy left in their bodies. Tears started streaming down Kitsuki's face, "They're dead. They are actually dead!" Kirito slowly crawled toward Kitsuki and gently grabbed her hand. Kitsuki kept on sobbing, "We couldn't save them Kirito. They are dead in the real world because of us." Then, Kitsuki slowly stopped crying, "We're horrible people…"

Kirito held onto Kitsuki's hand tighter, "... Yes, we are. Our arrogance killed them." He softly spoke up, "We should've told them our real levels then none of this would happen. They would be still alive if we didn't hide our levels."

Suddenly, Kitsuki sat up quickly in realization. "Sachi!" Then, she slowly rose up to stand on her feet. "Kirito, we need to get out of here and go to the Town of Beginnings. We need to see Sachi and Keito and tell them the truth."

"Okay. Let's go." Kitsuki walked over and helped Kirito to his feet. The two players exited the room and into the dungeon corridor. Kitsuki pulled out her teleport crystal and threw it on the ground, "Teleport: Town of Beginnings." The portal appeared in front of them and they both stepped into it, teleporting to the Town of Beginnings.

After arriving to the Town of Beginnings, Kitsuki and Kirito looked around their surroundings to find Sachi and Keito. Kirito spotted them and grabbed Kitsuki's arm and the two rushed over to the two players. "Sachi! Keito!"

The two players looked over and saw Kirito and Kitsuki rushing over to them. Sachi was relieved, "Kitsuki! Kirito!" She ran toward the two players and went to hugged Kitsuki tightly. "I'm so glad you two made it out alive!" Sachi was crying as she hugged Kitsuki.

Kitsuki embraced Sachi back in her arms. "I'm more relieved that you made it safely out of the dungeon." She hugged Sachi tighter, "I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you die in there."

Keito came running at the players, "Kirito, Kitsuki, I'm glad you're here but what about the others? Where are they?"

There was a moment of silence among all of them. Then, Kirito went up to Keito and touch his shoulders, "I think we should go somewhere else and talk about it." Keito became hesitant at first then he nodded in agreement.

When they found a place, Kirito went with Keito outside while Kitsuki stay inside with Sachi. There was a moment of silence between the two girls until Kitsuki spoke up. "Sachi. I am so sorry. Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru… they're gone." Sachi gasped and covered her mouth as she heard the terrible news. "They're… they're dead." Kitsuki started to choke on her words as she cried. "It's our fault! Kirito and I are responsible for their deaths. We should've told you guys the truth but we were worried that you would judge us horribly and turn away from us."

"W-What are you saying, Kitsuki?" Sachi asked her.

"The truth is… our actually level right now is Level 48. And… we are what the other players are calling us beaters: cheating beta testers." Kitsuki started to sob, "If we told you guys our actually levels, then Ducker, Tetsuo, and Sasamaru would still be alive right now." She continued to cry her tears away.

Sachi sat there for a moment, looking at Kitsuki and taking in all the sudden news. She was hesitant at first but walked over to Kitsuki's side and pulled her into a tight embraced. Sachi rested her head on top of Kitsuki's head. "I don't blame you and Kirito for doing what you had to do. I understand, you guys still wanted to be accepted by the other players." Then, Sachi looked into Kitsuki's eyes and smiiled, "Besides, I already knew your guys's levels." She blushed a bit, "I took a sneak peek at your HP bar while you were checking something out in your player menu. Sorry."

Suddenly, Sachi was pulled into Kitsuki's arms and a tight embrace. "That doesn't matter! I am just so glad you don't hate us for hiding the truth. It's bad enough that we are stuck in this hell of a death game but-" Suddenly, Kitsuki quieted down as Sachi put a finger over her mouth.

"Like I said, I don't blame you two so don't worry about it. Besides, if you guys were really bad people, than you would've left all of us to die. But you didn't, you guys stay and even helped us become stronger. Especially you, Kitsuki. You saved my life when you knew what was going to happen. I am grateful for that."

"Thank you, Sachi. But," Kitsuki lowered her head, "I still can't forgive myself for not saving your friends. They didn't deserve to die."

"Kitsuki…" Sachi gently lay her hand on top of Kitsuki's hand to comfort her. Kitsuki was blushed at the sudden gesture. The two girls looked at her each others, time goes by with each second.

Suddenly, Kitsuki and Sachi jumped at the loud shouting. "What?!" Kitsuki and Sachi ran outside to see Keito yelling at Kirito. "You guys were beaters all along… You two never had any right right to be with us!" Kirito just stood there quietly, his head down in shame. Keito stared down at Kirito angrily, his face in shocked about the news of his friends' deaths and the dropped the keys and climbed onto the railings. Kirito tried to stop him but it was too late: he jumped off the railing and fell into the depths of Aincrad, committing suicide and erasing his existence forever.

Kitsuki and Sachi watched the tragic scene from afar, both of them shocked and frozen at what they witnessed. Suddenly, Sachi broke down in tears and held tightly onto Kitsuki. Kitsuki held Sachi in her arms and hugged her for her comfort. She gentle stroke the back of her head, easing her, "Sachi…" Then, she looked over to Kirito, "Kirito… what are we going now?"

Kirito looked at the two girls for a moment with guilt and shame. Then, he widen his eyes as he saw the keys on the ground. Kirito walked over to their spot and picked up the keys from the ground. Kitsuki stared at Kirito in confusion. Kirito looked at the two girls again, "We need to move on." He answered Kitsuki in a serious tone.

A few months has passed, it was now December 24th 2023: Christmas Eve time. Players, single or coupled, are walking around the town on Floor 49: Myugen, looking for stuff to buy for the holidays. Laughter and cheer echoed throughout the whole town. But in the midst of the crowd, Kirito and Kitsuki were waiting quietly on the bench for a fellow "rat". "Do you think the seasonal boss really drops the item?" Kitsuki asked Kirito.

Kirito sighed, "I don't know, we only heard the info from rumors. That's why we're paying the Rat to dig up the details." He grumbled, "I hope she doesn't rip us off."

"Now why would I do that? You two are my best customers." Kirito and Kitsuki jumped a bit as their "rat" came up behind them. She giggled at their reactions, "Hey, you two."

"Argo, what the hell?" Kitsuki sighed, "Whatever, did you get anything about the boss and the item drop?"

"Nah, I'm sorry guys. I got nothing that's worth charging." Argo sighed, "It's a first-time event. It wasn't even in the beta-testing session." Argo explained the situation, "On Christmas Eve, in other words, late tonight, the event boss, "Nicholas the Renegade," will appear, Beneath a certain fir tree."

"Alright, thanks for the info, Argo. We'll be taking our leave." Kirito said as he and Kitsuki stood up.

"Wait, before you leave, you must also know that big guilds are also searching pretty hard for it. So, be careful out there you two. You guys are my best clients and people. Losing you would be hard on me."

Kitsuki smirked at Argo, "Since when are you so sappy?" She petted Argo on her head, "We'll be fine. It's not like we're soloing it." Then, she elbowed Kirito, "Come on, dude. We need to stop by the house. We need to prepare for this event."

"I'm way ahead of you." Kirito and KItsuki left Argo's side and used a teleport crystal to their destination.

After stepping out of their portal, they were relieved to be in front of the house on Floor 22. Kitsuki opened up the door and let herself and Kirito inside, "Sorry for intrusion but we're home, Sachi."

"Kitsuki! Kirito! I'm glad you're home safe and sound." Sachi cleaned her hand as she exited from the kitchen. Then, she went up to Kitsuki and Kirito and gave them a warm hug. "Where were you two?"

"We were waiting for Argo, the info broker. We need information about the seasonal boss that's happening tonight." Kitsuki explained.

"You two are fighting a boss? On Christmas Eve?" Sachi was surprised.

Kitsuki sighed, "I know it's risky for the two of us to go out and fight this boss on our own but this boss drops a special item." Kitsuki sat down on the couch in the living room, Sachi followed, "It's only rumored and Argo couldn't even confirmed it but this boss could dropped a revival item."

"A revival item? But, I thought Kayaba said there was no way of reviving players here." Sachi inquired.

"Well, this boss might drop it. But we won't know until we kill this boss." Then, Kitsuki stood up from the couch and headed towards her room. "I want to bring back your friends. They didn't deserve to die like that."

"Wait, Kitsuki!" Kitsuki stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Sachi. "Promise me, you and Kirito will come here in one piece so we can spend Christmas together."

Kitsuki smiled. Then, she walked over and gave Sachi a hug, "I promise. No matter what happens, we will come back for you." Then, she let go of her and grinned, "Besides, I have a gift for you, along with something I wanted to say for a long time."

"W-What is it?" Sachi blushed.

Kitsuki left Sachi's side and walked toward her room, "I'll tell you when I come back. Don't worry about it." She opened her door and closed it behind her. She sighed and she plotted herself on her bed. Kitsuki pulled up her player menu and switch out her armor and weapons to the necessary equipment for the boss. After she was done, she received a message from Kirito. Kitsuki opened it up and read it: _Hey, I'm done switching stuff in my inventory. Come outside so we can go to the boss level."_

Kitsuki left her room and rushed outside the house. "Bye, Sachi. We'll be back." Kitsuki opened the front door and and closed it behind her as she met up with Kirito. "Hey, dude. Let's go."

"Couldn't agree more." Kirito pulled out a teleportation crystal out of his pocket and threw it on the ground. Both of them stepped into the portal and ran out to head towards the boss.

As they both ran toward the boss area, they suddenly stop in their tracks as they heard strange noises. Both of them pulled out their weapons and readied their defenses. Both of them were surprised as they saw Klein and his guild appeared in front of them. "Yo. Been a while you two." Klein greeted the two players.

"Why did you followed us?" Kitsuki asked Klein.

"You didn't have to do this. We can take care ourselves. We have each other, just the two of us." Kirito explained.

"Well, you two are going after the revival item, aren't you?" Both Kirito and KItsuki nodded in agreement. "Then, you shouldn't this by yourselves. Even with the two of you alone, you guys shouldn't risk your life on a stupid rumor."

"Just go, Klien." Kirito told him off, "We are going to be fine."

"Like hell you are. Please," Klein went up to Kirito and Kitsuki and grabbed them by the shoulders, "Let us join you. We have to survive thi sgame. Plus, whoever gets the revival item drop keeps it, without hard feelings either way. That's fair, right?"

"I'm sorry, Klein." Kirito and Kitsuki held up their weapons, "But there's no point in doing that. We have to get this for our friend. She's counting on us."

Suddenly, more people started to popped up. Klein and his guild backed up as they were being surrounded. "Looks like you were being followed, Klein,"

Klein grunted, "It's the Holy Dragon Alliance, huh? They'll do anything to get a rare item." Klein held up his weapon at the guild members, "Damn it. Go, Kirito. Kitsuki. We'll take care of them." Kitsuki and Kirito nodded and took off to the boss area.

When they arrived at the big fir tree, both of them looked up at the sky as they heard bells. They widen their eyes as they saw the boss dropping in from the sky. There he was, Nicholas the Renegade, ready to face off Kirito and Kitsuki. Both of them held up their weapons and readied their stance. They both looked at each other. "You ready?" Kitsuki asked Kirito.

Kirito nodded, "Yes. Let's go!" Both of them yelled as they charged toward the boss.

After several minutes of fighting off the Holy Dragon Alliance, Klein and his guild were on the ground, resting and catching their Klein sighed with relief, he saw Kitsuki and Kirito coming out of the portal, alive. He smiled at them as he saw the item in Kirito's hand. "Kirito! Kitsuki! You made it!" His smile disappeared as he saw a sad expression on Kirito and a defeated expression on Kitsuki. Kirito threw the item at Klein, "H-Hey…"

"That's it. That's the revival item." Kirito said.

Klein tapped on the item to read its description. He was shocked at what it said. "Ten seconds?!"

"Klein…" Klein looked up at Kitsuki, "Use it… use it on the next person you see die. We don't need it anymore."

Kirito patted Kitsuki on the back, "Come on let's go. Sachi is waiting for us." Kitsuki nodded and both of them walked slowly out of the area. "Goodbye, Klein."

Before he could say anything, the two players disappeared in front of his eyes. Klein dropped to the ground. "Please," he slammed his fist to the ground, "Kitsuki… Kirito… survive to the end."

Both of them arrived in front of the house again. Kitsuki reached for the knob but she became hesitant as she touched the knob. Then, she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder as Kirito placed his hand there. "It's Christmas. No matter what happens, let enjoy this time with Sachi. Be happy you save her from her death and our arrogance." Kirito smiled at her for a bit.

Kitsuki smiled a bit as well. "Thanks Kirito. You know how to make me feel a little better." Kitsuki took a deep breath as she opened the door. "Sachi, we're back- oof!" Before she could finish her sentence, Sachi rushed into Kitsuki and gave her a tight embrace.

"KItsuki! Kirito! You made it home safely! I'm so happy." Then, she let go of Kitsuki and smiled at the two players. "I guess miracles do happen on Christmas."

"Yea. But I'm sorry to say this, Sachi." There was a moment of silence. "The item that drop was a revival item but we couldn't use it unless the person who dies was within ten seconds of the death." There was another moment of silence.

Suddenly, Sachi flicked Kitsuki in the forehead. "Hey, why did you do that for?" Kitsuki asked as she touched her forehead.

"You stop being a pessimist. It's Christmas, a time for cheer and happiness." Sachi sighed, "I know you still hold the burden of their deaths but I forgive you. You guys had to do what you do and like I said, you two aren't bad people." She flicked Kitsuki on the forehead again, "Now, take off your armor and eat. Dinner is ready."

"O-Oh… okay." Kitsuki smiled. Kirito smiled as well. Both of them took of their armor and wore their regular clothes as they sat at the dinner table, eating their Christmas feast. They smiled and laughed as they talked and told stories of their life.

As they finished up their dinner, Kirito got up and put his dishes away. "Thanks for the meal, Sachi. It was a nice to have that kind of dinner instead of buying stuff from the village all the time."

"Yea, Sachi. It was amazing. You're a good cook." Kitsuki complimented.

Sachi blushed, "Oh, stop it you two. It's nothing. Though, I did burnt some things while I was cook. My skill isn't max out." Sachi explained.

"Anyways, I'm off to bed. I'm tired." Kirito pulle dout a small gift box and handed to Sachi. "Here you go. Merry Christmas. It's nothing much but it's nice and it will boost your stats."

Sachi opened up the box and smile at the gift, "Wow, this is a nice-looking bracelet." SHe read the stats, "Looks like this bracelet adds defense and strength to my stats. Thank you Kirito."

"No problem. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night, you guys." Before he left the dining room, Kirito bent down and whispered into KItsuki's ear, "Good luck, dude. You can do it." Then, he proceeded to go to his room.

Kitsuki blushed at what Kirito said. Sachi saw Kitsuki turning red, "Kitsuki, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Kitsuki snapped out of it and calmed down, "Y-Yeah, it's nothing really. Anyway, it's my turn to give you my gift. Close your eyes and stick our your hands." Sachi smiled and closed her eyes and she reached out her hands. Kitsuki looked through her inventory to look for Sachi's gift. WHen she found it, Kitsuki took it out and place it in Sachi's hand. "Here you go, Sachi. I hope you like it. Merry Christmas."

Sachi opened up her eyes and she gasped at what was in her hand. A lance spear was in her hands. She looked up at Kitsuki, "Kitsuki… this is…"

"I got that from a dungeon run with Kirito. It was a good drop. Look, I know you don't like being in the front lines and hate fighting but I want to be as strong as me and Kirito. Sword and Shield isn't really much of your style so I figured I get you a lance spear/ because it matches your beauty and grace. Plus, you have a good distance between you and the enemy." Kitsuki smiled and blushed.

"Kitsuki…" Sachi was at a loss of words.

"I'm not much a lance user but I can teach you some basics fighting styles. At least to get you started. I really want you to be able to protect yourself and you having a lance spear would be pretty ama-off!" Sachi interrupts her as she hugged her tightly.

"Kitsuki, I'm so happy right now. I'm glad you still believe in me and my skills." She let go of Kitsuki, "I will use it. I will become stronger. I may not be at your level but I will believe in myself. Thank you." Sachi notice something, "Oh, how can I forget. I got your gift right here." She pulled out a bag, "Merry Christmas Kitsuki."

Kitsuki grabbed the bag and pulled out the item from it. Kitsuki widen her eyes, "Wow, it's a scarf." Kitsuki was happy as she received a beautiful gray scarf from Sachi. "I love it, Sachi. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Sachi smiled brightly at Kitsuki. Then, she checked the time. "Oh my, it's getting late. We should head off to bed." Sachi got up from her seat.

"W-Wait, Sachi, I have something important to tell you." Kitsuki said nervously.

"Oh yea. You told me you have something to say for a long time." Sachi satg back on her chair, "So, what is it?"

Kitsuki took a deep breath, "Sachi… you're an amazing girl. Through these times, you managed to get through and move on. You were even able to get past to end live in SAO. You've grown and improve as we live through these months. And through these times spending my time with you, certain feelings started to developed. So, what I'm trying to say is… I really like you, Sachi." Kitsuki gently lay her hand on top of Sachi's hand. "Please, would you go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

There was a moment of silence between the two girls. Finally, Sachi spoke up. "Kitsuki, I'm really happy that you asked that question…. But I'm afraid I can't be your girlfriend."

Kitsuki was shocked, "W-Why?"

"Kitsuki… I had feelings for you too and still do but I feel like being your girlfriend would be I am a big burden for you. I'm not strong as you and I can't rely on you to protect me all the time." Sachi sighed in sadness, "I'm sorry, KItsuki. I wouldn't feel right being your girlfriend."

Kitsuki looked down, "I-I see." Kitsuki sighed, "I understand." Kitsuki walked over and hugged Sachi, "I am just glad you were honest with me. NOt many people are like that here in SAO." She let her go and walked toward her room. "Well, I'm heading off to bed and sleep. Good night. Sachi."

"G-Good night. Kitsuki."

It was quiet in the house. Kirito was sleeping peacefully in room while Kitsuki and Sachi had a trouble time falling asleep. Kitsuki slammed her fist against the bed, "Damn it, why do I try to fall in love?" Tears started to stream down her face, "Sachi… you're not a burden to me."

 **Hello, everybody. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My laptop broke and I'm using my big computer which is also my TV and it's hard to see and type as I need new glasses. Plus, I hate to type my stories in front of my family as it can get awkward. But, as a reward for being patient, I have release new chapters for this story and my other story at the same time. Now you may be wondering why Sachi is alive. Well, one: i think it's interesting to have her alive for my story and two: she plays a role when it comes to Kitsuki's romantic life. Thank you guys so much for reading my stories. Please excuse any mistakes as like I said, it's hard to see and type.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 _It's been a couple of months in the new year within SAO. Today is February 23, 2024._ Kitsuki logged to herself as she was preparing to head out. _I have been training Sachi to use her new weapon that I got her for Christmas. She is doing very well in adapting to the lance spear. Better than I expected. She is even able to fight moderately difficult monsters on her own._ Then, Kitsuki sighed. _Nothing really changed much between me and Sachi after I confessed to her. We still act normal to each other and live our lives normally._ Kitsuki sighed again _, "_ Maybe we were meant to just be friends? Should I should love somebody else?" Kitsuki rested her chin on her hand as she pondered.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Yo, Kitsuki" Kirito called, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, hold on." As Yuki finished up her preparation by equipping her hatchet to her belt, she was ready to go. Kitsuki stood up and opened the door, seeing Kirito by her room, smiling at Kitsuki. She gestured Kirito and they both headed out the house. "Bye, Sachi. Kirito and I will be out grinding for levels and items. Maybe we'll find something and you can cook it up for dinner."

"That's sounds wonderful, you two." Sacchi said as she stepped out of the kitchen, "Be careful out there. Don't get yourself killed."

"We won't, Sachi." Kirito said to reassure her, "If something happens to you, message us immediately and we'll come help you as soon as we can." Sachi nodded and the two players left the house to their adventure ahead. Kitsuki pulled a teleport crystal from her pocket and threw it on the ground. Kirito and Kitsuki stepped inside and teleport to a new floor.

As Kirito and Kitsuki stepped out of the portal, they soon found themselves on Floor 35: Lost Forest. Kirito and Kitsuki looked around their surroundings and started to explore the thick forest. As they wandered around the forest, Kirito nudged Kitsuki a bit, "Hey, how you holding up?"

"What do you mean, Kirito?" Kitsuki asked in confusion until, "Oh, I get it. Dude, I'm fine. I already told you: Sachi and I are still friends which is still good and nothing will change that." Kitsuki scratched the back of her neck, "Sure, I am still sad about the rejection but trust me, I've had worst."

Kirito chuckled as he patted Kitsuki on the back for comfort, "There, there. Don't worry about it, Kitsuki. You'll find somebody someday but not today. Maybe not tomorrow as well but you'll find that person. Anyway, you shouldn't really think about love right now. You should focus on clearing this game so we can get out of here."

"Yea right. Says the guy who has a crush on Asuna and can't seem to get across his feelings." Kitsuki said as she giggled.

Kirito blushed, "Oh, why you?" Kirito light punched Kitsuki on the shoulder as she continued to teased him.

After a day of fighting monsters for levels and finding good lot, Kitsuki and Kirito were ready to go home. "Man, I can't believe night has fallen so quickly." Kirito said as he faced Kitsuki, "We better hurry before Sachi becomes too worried for us."

"I agree." Before Kitsuki could pull up a teleportation crystal, there was a sudden yelling within the forest. "I think that was a player. They're probably in danger, we need to hurry Kirito!" Kirito nodded in agreement and both of them rushed toward the screaming.

There she sat, frighten for her life was a young girl, twintails and dressed in yellow. She was up against three Giant Ape all by herself and she had no items to heal herself. One of them attempted to attack the girl until her beast got in the way took the hit for her. "Pina!" The girl rushed to her beast's side, crying as it was losing its HP. Finally, the beast disappeared in her arms, leaving only a feather item in her hand. "Pina… Pina… Pina!" As the Giant Ape tried to attack the girl again, they froze up. The girl looked back and saw each one of them disappeared into blue pixels, revealing Kirito and Kitsuki holding out their weapons. When the young girl saw them, tears started to stream down her face, "Pina… Don't leave me only." She held up the feather close to her face, "Pina!"

Kitsuki and Kirito put away their weapons and slowly approached the girl. Kitsuki knelled by the girl and touched her shoulders, "What's that feather?" She asked the girl.

"It's Pina… my partner." The girl answered as she sobbed.

Kirito and Kitsuki were surprised by the news, "I see. So, you're a beast tamer? Sorry, we weren't able to save your friend in time."

The girl shook her head, "No, it's not your fault. I was being stupid. I was stupid to think I could make it through the forest on my own." She then turn around to face Kitsuki and Kirito, "Thank you for saving me."

"Hey, does that feather happen to have an item name?" Kitsuki asked the girl. As the girl check the item name, Kirito kneeled beside the girl as well. The three of them read the tag: _Pina's Heart._ The girl sobbed again as she read the item name. "Please, don't cry. If Pina's heart is still here, you can revive her."

"Really?" The girl asked as she faced Kitsuki.

Kirito spoke up, making the girl look at him. "On the south side of Floor 47, there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. I've heard that the flower that blooms at its top can revive a pet."

At first, the girl was delighted that she can still save her friend but her expression as she realized something, "Floor 47… but that's so many floor and I don't have a high enough level."

"We would go for you but the problem is: if the pet's owner isn't there, the flower bloom." Kitsuki sadly explain the girl, "And there's a time limit: revival is possible only within three days after death."

"No…" The girl started to sob again, "I'm so sorry, Pina. You risked your life for me and in the end, I couldn't save you myself."

Kitsuki and Kirito both stood up. "Don't worry. You have three day." Kitsuki said to reassure the girl. Then, the two pulled up their player menu and gave her some items. "This equipment should be good for five or six levels. If we go with you, it'll work out."

"But why?" Kitsuki and Kirito exited their player's menus and faced the girl. She stood up from her spot, "Why would you two do all of this for me? I mean I'm just a random player."

Kirito looked away, "I'll tell you but only if you promise not to laugh." He pointed at Kitsuki, "Especially you."

"I promise." The girl said to Kirito.

"I promise I won't laugh. Beside," Kitsuki looked away and blushed, "I have my own reason."

Kirito covered his face, "It's because you look like my little sister…"

There was a moment of silence between the three players. Then, the girl started to giggled, making Kirito turn away, "I'm sorry." Then, she turned to Kitsuki and smiled, "So, what your reason?"

Kitsuki turn her head away from the girl, "...You remind me of this kouhai I usually tutor. She often relies on my help, no matter what."

The girl also giggled at Kitsuki's reason, making her blush even harder. Then, the girl pulled up player menu, "Um, I'm sure this isn't anywhere near enough to pay but…"

"You don't need to pay us." The girl stopped and looked up at Kirito and Kitsuki, "We just want to help you." Kitsuki explained.

The girl reached out her hand, "I'm Silica."

"I'm Kirito. We won't be together long but it's nice to meet." Kirito said as he shook Silica's hand.

Then, she reached for Kitsuki. "My name is Kitsuki. Nice to meet you as well." Kitsuki said as she shook her hand too."

The three players soon found themselves in the town of Mishe. All three of them were walking the streets filled with players. Soon, some of them recognizes Silica. "There's Silica-chan!" Silica turned around and was greeted by two boy players. "You were late. We were worried for you." Silica got nervous as they talked to her, "Let's party up sometime! We can go wherever you want."

"Um, that's very kind of you, but…" She looked over to Kitsuki and Kirito in need for an excuse. Then, she saw their arms open. Silica got in the middle of the two players, and linked arms with them. "I'll be in party with these two for a while. Sorry," As soon as she said that, the two boys looked over and gave dirty glares at the two players. Silica pulled them away from the two boys, walking away while they still gave Kitsuki and Kirito glares. "I apologize for that." Silica whispered to them.

"No worries." Kitsuki smiled. _And this is a reason why I was a male in the beta testing. Those guys were creepy._

"Your fans?" Kirito smiled, "You must be popular."

"No, not really." Kirito and Kitsuki were surprised, "They just want me along as a mascot. But I got full of myself when they began to call me 'Dragon Tamer Silica…" Tears started to form in Silica's eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Silica looked up at Kitsuki. She smiled at her as Kitsuki petted Silica's head, "We'll make it in time. We promise."

Silica smiled brightly at Kitsuki's encouraging word, "Right." She then wiped her tears away and continued to walk with Kitsuki and Kirito. "Oh yea, where do you two live?"

"We both live on Floor 22." Kitsuki explained, "Kirito and i live together along with another friend of ours." Then, she stretched out her arms, "But, I don't want bother wasting another teleport crystal for today so I guess we'll stay here for the night. Right, Kirito."

"Sounds good to me." Kirito replied.

"Really?" Excitement started to fill Silica, "The cheesecake around here is really good. If you want, let's stop by and-"

"Oh my, if it isn't Silica." Silica was interrupted as a red-haired woman noticed her, "Good for you on surviving the forest out there. I'm so relieved."

Kirito bent down to Silica, "What's wrong?"

Silica shook her head, "No, it's nothing."

The red-haired lady approached Silica, "Oh. What happened to the lizard?" She got closed to Silica, "Could something…"

"Pina died." Silica answered directly. Suddenly, her tone changed, "But I will definitely bring her back!"

"Ahh, so you're going to the Hill of Memories. But at your level, do you think you can clear it?" As she said that, Silica felt dejected.

Then, Kitsuki stepped forward, "She will It's isn't that hard." She smirked at the woman, "I would also like to advise to not look down on others because of their levels, skill or gear."

"And who you might be? Are you and that boy another one she manage to seduce?" She smirked at Kitsuki, "You really shouldn't be saying that because by the looks of it… you two don't look particularly strong to me."

Kirito nudged Silica and Kitsuki, "Let's go." With that, the three of the walked by the woman and moved on.

Kitsuki, Kirito and Silica stopped by a shop and rested on a bench. Silica scowled, "Why is she so mean to me?" She asked herself.

Kirito spoke up, "Is SAO your first MMO?" Silica nodded, "Well, in any online, a lot of people's personalities change. Some enjoy playing as outright villains."

"He's right, you know." Kitsuki spoke up, "You know how our player indicators are green. If you commit a crime, the indicator will turn to orange. Lastly, there are those who have red indicators: player killers. The worst kind of criminals in any MMO who killed other players."

Silica jumped a bit, "You mean murderers?"

"In any other game, they could've had fun while role playing as the bad guy. However, here in _Sword Art Online_ , it's different…" Kirito paused as he held onto his cup tightly.

"...that's when you start to realize: this game isn't really a game at all." Kitsuki continued as she gripped her hands together. Kirito and Kitsuki looked down in depression

Silica looked at them with a worried expression, "Kirito-san… Kitsuki-san…"

Both of them snapped out of it, "Sorry."

There was a moment of silence between the three of them. Then, Silica spoke up loudly. "You two are good people! You saved me, both of you." Silica said as she jumped from her seat and held onto Kirito's and Kitsuki's hand, making them surprised.

Both of them smiled at Silica, "Looks like you've cheered us up instead." Kirito pointed.

"Yea. Thanks, Silica." Kitsuki said sincerely.

Once she realized what she did, Silica blushed really hard and frantically pulled hand away from the two players, "Oh man, our cheesecake is late! Um, excuse me, our dessert hasn't arrived yet…"

The three players have arrived at an inn. They rented two room for the nights and entered inside. Silica flopped on top of her bed, only wearing her bra and her underwear. She sighed heavily, "If I wanted to ask Kirito and Kitsuki I wanted to talk some more, would they laugh at me?" _Why am I getting so flustered when I think about them?_ She clutched her chest. _What is this?_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Yo, Silica. Are you still up?"

Silica shot up from her bed, "K-Kitsuki-san?"

"Well, yea. I'm sleeping with you tonight." Kitsuki explained, "Anyway, Kirito went off to sleep but we forgot to tell you more about Floor 47 so please let me. Even if you want to talk about it in the morning, I would like to come inside the room."

"It's fine." Silica swept her feet and got off from the bed, "We can discuss it right now. Let me get the door for you." Before she turn the knob, Silica realized she was still in her underwear and bra. _Oh no. I can't let Kitsuki see me in this… Then, again. We're both girl and it's late at night._ Kitsuki knocked on the door again. "I-I'm coming."

When Silica opened the door, she saw that Kitsuki was already in her gray t-shirt and black shorts, sending a message through her player menu. When Kitsuki looked up, she blushed furiously and rushed inside, closing the door behind her as quickly as possible. Kitsuki faced Silica, "That was too dangerous, Silica. What happened if Kirito walked by and saw you like that?"

Silica blushed deeply, "W-Well, I mean you said he went to bed and stuff. A-And I don't mind if it's you." There was an awkward silence between the two girls, "B-But, what else do you want to tell me?"

"R-Right." Kitsuki sat on the bed and cleared her throat. "Anyway, getting to the point." Kitsuki pulled up her player menu and took out an item from her inventory. She set it on the nearest table and pushed on the button. As it activated, Silica was filled with wonder and interest. "This is a mirage sphere." Kitsuki pointed on the map, "Here's Floor 47's town area. And this is the Hill of Memories. So we'll be following this route-" Suddenly, Kitsuki stopped and looked at the side.

Silica became curious. "Kitsuki-" Kitsuki shushed Silica and rushed toward the door.

She opened it up quickly, "Who's there? Come out!" It was too late. The culprit ran and jumped over the stairs, making his escape. Kitsuki closed the door behind her and face Silica. "They heard us."

"But that's impossible. Nobody can hear through a door unless they knock on it first." Silica stated.

"Not when you have a high level in your listening skill. Then, it's possible for people but few people take their time to invest in it."

"Why would they want to hear us?" Silica asked Kitsuki worriedly.

Kitsuki looked backed at the door. Then, she looked at Silica, "How about we go to sleep right now? I'm pretty exhausted." Silica nodded in agreement. Both of them walked to their bed, Kitsuki went in first with Silica following her. When they got comfortable, Kitsuki turn off the lights and faced Silica. "Goodnight, SIlica." She said as she smiled at her.

"G-Goodnight, Kitsuki-san." She said with a blush across her face. Kitsuki closed her eyes and was the first one to fall asleep. Silica looked at Kitsuki for a moment. Then, she clutched her chest. _Maybe…_ She turned so that her back faced Kitsuki. Silica backed herself up until she was comfortable leaning against Kitsuki's body. She gently grabbed Kitsuki's free arm and wrapped it around herself. _So warm…_ Silica finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next has finally come. Kitsuki, Kirito and Silica had teleport themselves on Floor 47: Floria. When they were being teleport, Silica looked and smiled brightly as she saw the beautiful landscape of the floor. "Wow, it's like a dream!"

"This floor is known as the Flower Garden." Kirito explained, "The entire level is covered in flowers."

As Kirito talked, Silica went to a patch of flowers and smelled them, feeling happy with their beautiful scent. When she looked up, Silica noticed a lot of the players here are couples. _Wow, this is a popular couples' spot._ Suddenly, Kitsuki and Kirito popped into her head and she began to blush really hard.

"Umm, Silica. Are you alright?" Kitsuki asked her, making Silica snapped of it.

"Yes!" Silica quickly stood up and cleaned herself, "Sorry to keep you two waiting. I'm fine, really. It's nothing at all."

"Well, then. Let's go." Kitsuki and Kirito started to walked ahead. Silica quickly followed the two players.

As the three players arrived at a bridge, they stopped in their tracks. There, Kitsuki pulled our an item about of her pocket, "This is for you, Silica. It's a teleportation crystal. If anything unexpected happens and we tell you to warp out, use this crystal to jump to any town."

"But…"

Then, Kirito touched Silica's shoulder, "Promise us." Silica nodded in agreement and took the crystal out of Kitsuki's hand and put it into her pocket. "Okay, let's get going. This path leads to the Hill of Memories." Then, all three of them started to walk again.

As the three walked down the path toward the Hill of Memories, Silica spoke up nervously, "Um, Kirito-san, Kitsuki-san…" Suddenly, Silica screamed as vines grabbed a hold of her feet and dragged her into the air. Kitsuki and Kirito readied their weapons. Soon, Silica found herself, dangling and holding her skirt up by a vicious walking plant. As the plant opened up its mouth, Silica started to panic and swung her dragger everywhere.

"Calm down, Silica! It's really weak enemy. You can take it out." Kitsuki said.

"K-Kirito-san! K-Kitsuki-san! Save me please!" SIlica yelled, "Don't look but save me!"

Kirito and Kitsuki covered their eyes while still trying to look. "You're asking us an impossible task." Kitsuki blushed. _You just saw her in her underwear and bra last night. Why is it so hard to help her now?_ She thought.

"S-Stupid thing." After having enough of it, SIlica grabbed hold of the vines and slash it through with her daggers, making it let go of her. Afterwards, she used her sword skill and rushed at it, hitting it at its weak spot and making it disappeared into blue pixels. She safely landed onto the ground but she blushed as turned to the two players. "Um, did you guys see?"

Still covering their eyes, Kitsuki and Kirito spoke up, "No, we didn't."

As the three continued their path, fighting monster on the way, Silica began to ask questions to Kitsuki and Kirito. "Kirito-san, could I ask you about your sister?"

"Why now, all of a sudden?" Kirito inquired.

"Well, you said I look like her? You too, Kitsuki. You told me I remind you of your kouhai. Can you tell me about her as well?"

"I mean it's nothing really special you know." Kitsuki said to Silica.

"I know it's impolite to ask about the real world. It's just I'm curious. So, would that be okay?"

"Sure." The two of them said at the same time.

Kirito answered first, "I called her my little sister, but she's actually my cousin." Silica and Kitsuki gasped, "We grew up together, so i don't think she knows. Maybe that's why… I've been distancing myself from her. Our grandfather's really strict. When I was eight, he made us attend a local kendo dojo. I stopped after two years and with that, my grandfather beat me up."

"That's terrible…" Silica said to Kirito.

"So my sister said that she'd put in enough effort for the both of us and to stop hitting me. Afterwards, she worked really hard and put her time into kendo. She even made it to the nationals."

"Wow, that's amazing." Silica said.

"Yea, your sister must really have great skills." Kitsuki commented.

Kirito sighed, "But I always felt bad about it. Like maybe she would rather have been doing something else, and secretly holds it against me. So it's possible that I'm helping you because it feels like a way to atone to my sister. I'm sorry." He then turn to Kitsuki, "Wanna tell your story now, dude?"

"Sure but it's nothing really dramatic like your story." Kitsuki took a deep breath, "It was my 2nd year in middle school. I was a top student in my class as I often take my time into my study. I won many awards and even got myself a few academic scholarships."

"Wow, Kitsuki-san. You must intelligent." Silica praised Kitsuki.

"Yeah, but with that I didn't have much friends so I usually spend my time playing video games. I needed to earn myself money to buy personal items, so I put up flyers for tutor secessions. That's when I met my kouhai. She was a 1st year in a middle a few blocks from and she was struggling with English and Math. So, I would often meet her at a cafe and help her out with her studies. At first, I was just doing it for the money but then, I started to enjoy my time with her. She was a bit of a klutz and can be helpless at times but she always relies on me to help her out." Kitsuki smiled, "It made me happy."

"Aww, dice when are you this sappy Kitsuki." Kirito teased.

"You be quiet." Kitsuki pointed at Kirito, "Anyway, kind of like Kirito, I thought of her like a little sister to me. I'm the youngest in my family so everybody treats me like a baby. So spending my time with her feels like I have a litle sister I never had." Kitsuki changed her expression, "Suddenly, she couldn't come to the tutor sessions anymore because she had family issues and that was the last I saw of her. At that time, I thought that I could do something to solve her issues but it was not the case.I felt useless." Kitsuki faced Silica, "So seeing you being helpless reminds me of those time and it lets me know I am still worth something to someone. That's why i want to assist you in bringing back your friend."

"You know, hearing your stories, it sounds like life was punishing toy two but it's not." Silica faced Kirito, "I don't think that your sister hates you. You can't work that hard for someone who you don't like. I'm sure that she really loves kendo." Then, she turned to Kitsuki, "And I don't think you're useless at all. Just because your kouhai left you doesn't mean you're worthless. In fact, I bet she still wants to rely on her senpai."

Kitsuki and Kirito smiled at Silica, "You keep finding ways to reassure us. Maybe you're right." Kirito looked into the distance, "I hope so."

Kitsuki petted Silica, making her blush, "I like think that she still relies on her senpai as well. You're such a sweet girl."

Silica took a moment to gaze at Kitsuki and Kirito. Then, she looked forward, "Alright, I'll do my best as well." Filled with excitement and determined, she walked at step until she stepped on a trap. Vines started to form beneath her and engulfed her. Silica yelled, "Kirito-san! Kitsuki-san!" As she yelled for help, both Kirito and Kitsuki went in and slashed the monster with their weapons, making it disappeared and releasing Silica.

After being rescued, Silica continued down the path with Kitsuki and Kirito, "So, the revival plant is here."

"Yep, if I remembered correctly," Kirito pointed straight down the path, "it should be up ahead." Then, all three of them continued to go straight down.

When they arrived at the end, Silica rushed to the spot, leaving Kitsuki and Kirito behind. As she approached the pedestal, it becomes to glow and there, the flower started to bloom in front of her eyes. Kitsuki spoke up, "It's okay. Take it, Silica." She nodded and pluck the flower from the pedestal.

As she did this, a menu popped up showing the item's name: _Pneuma Flower_. She looked toward Kitsuki and Kirito, "This will bring Pina back, right?" Both of them nodded at her. Silica held the flower close her, "I'm so glad."

"But there's a lot of strong monsters around here. Let's revive her after we get back to town." Kirito suggested. Silica nodded and followed Kitsuki and Kirito toward town.

As they arrived at the bridge, Kirito held back Silica for a bit. "Kirito-san?" She asked in confusion.

"Whoever's behind those trees, come out now." Kitsuki yelled. As she said this, the same red-haired lady from last night came out from the trees, smirking at the players.

Silica was surprised at her sudden appearance, "R-Rosalia-san?"

"If you can see through my hiding skill, your action skill must be quite high, Swordsman. Axe-wielder." Rosalia said as she observed Kirito and Kitsuki. "I see that you guys managed to get the Pneuma Flower. Congratulation… Now hand it over."

"W-What are you talking about?" Silica asked frantically.

"That isn't going to happen, Rosalia-san." Kirito said, "Or should I say: leader of the orange guild, Titan's hand." Rosalia was surprised by the sudden recognition.

"B-But she has a green indicator." Silica pointed out.

"It's a simple trick." Kitsuki explained, "The green members find targets. And lead them to where the orange players are waiting." She faced Rosalia, "That was one of your friends listening to us last night, right?"

Silica realized something, "Then, the reason we were in the same party for two weeks…"

Rosalia smirked widely at the three players, "That's right. I was assessing its strength, while waiting for them to earn money from adventures." She licked her lips, "You were the prey I was most anticipating. It was unfortunate when you left, but then you said you were getting a rare item. However, you two knew all that, but still went with her anyway." She scoffed at Kirito and Kitsuki, "Are you two idiots? Or did she actually really seduce you guys?"

"No, neither of those reasons are true. We've also been searching for you, Rosalia-san." Rosalia became interested in what Kirito said, "Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags. Four people, all but the leader, died."

"Oh, I know who you're talking about. That guild with no money."

"Their leader went from the warp point to the front lines, from morning until night, begging someone to avenge them." Kitsuki explained, "But he didn't want you killed. He wanted someone to jail you for your criminal ways." Kitsuki glared at Rosalia, " Can you understand how he felt?"

"Nope…" Rosalia replied, "What fool would take this seriously? There's no proof that killing someone here means they die in real life. Anyway, shouldn't you be more concerned for yourselves?" As soon as she said that, Rosalia snapped her fingers, making more players appeared behind the trees. All them smirked as they readied their weapons.

Silica was frighten at the number of orange players behind Rosalia, "Kirito-san! Kitsuki-san! There are too many of them! We need to run, now!" Suddenly, Kitsuki and Kirito petted Silica, to reassured her, "Huh?"

"It's all right." Kitsuki said, "Until I tell you to run, just keep the crystal ready. Stay put and watch."

Silica obeyed Kitsuki, "O-Okay, b-but…"

"Believe in us, Silica. We know what we are doing." As Kirito said that, Kirito and Kitsuki stepped forward toward the Titan's Hand, readying their weapons.

"Wait! Kirito-san! Kitsuki-san!" Silica yelled and one of the Titan's Hand guild members heard her.

"Kirito? Kitsuki?" One of them said, "The boy: black clothes, one-handed and no-shield style... And the girl: messy gray hair, glowing blue eyes…"

"They can't be… the Black Swordsman and the Gray Wolf…" Another one said.

One of them faced Rosalia, "Rosalia-san, these two are beaters. They are ones who soloed the front lines. Both of them are in the lead group!"

"The lead group?" Silia was filled with curiosity as she heard the truth about Kirito and Kitsuki.

Rosalia yelled, "These two wouldn't be here if they're in the lead group! Go after them and take everything they have!" As she commanded her guild members, all of them charged up their sword skills and rushed toward the two players.

As all them took their hit on Kirito and Kitsuki, Silica readied her weapon and the teleportation crystals as she watched them. _I have to save Kirito-san and Kitsuki-san…_ Then, she was surprised at what she saw: their HP bar regenerates faster than damage dealt by the Titan's Hand. _What? How?_

The guild members surround Kitsuki and Kirito, catching their breath from their attacks. Rosalia got angry, "What the hell are you doing?! Kill them already!" The guild members were shocked on how ineffective their attacks were.

"About 400, in around 10 seconds. That's the total damage you seven can do to us." Kirito exclaimed, making Rosalia furious.

"Both of us: level 78. HP is 14,500. Our battle healing skill auto-regenerates 600 points of HP every 10 seconds. All of us could stand here all day, but you guys will never beat us."

One of them grunted, "Is that even possible?"

"It is." Kirito instantly replied, "High enough numbers will make you invincible. MMOs that use a level system are unfair that way." Then, Kirito held up a crystal, "Our client spent his entire fortune to buy this teleportation crystal It is set to take all of you to prison!"

Rosalia readied her weapon at Kitsuki and Kirito, "I'm a green player, so if you hurt me, you'll go orange-" Kitsuki quickly rushed toward Rosalia, holding her axe to her throat. Rosalia was shocked at the sudden action.

Kitsuki glared at Rosalia, "It's just me and Kirito out in the world of SAO. Being orange players only for a few days means nothing to us. Is that clear?" With that, Rosalia slowly lowered her weapon, making it dropped to the ground.

After finishing up, all three of them went into town and found an inn. All of them sat in one room together. "Sorry, Silica…" Kirito apologized, "Kitsuki and I ended up using you as bait."

Kirito and I thought you would be scared if you knew who we really are. We know a lot of do." Kitsuki explained.

Silica shooked her head at the two players, "Kirito-san, Kitsuki-san… you two are good people. There's no way I would be scared of you guys." Both of them smiled at her, "So you're then?"

"Yeah. We've been away from the front lines for five days… it's time for us to get back." Kitsuki explained.

"W-Well, the lead group is amazing. I could never be one, even if I tried for years, especially at level and skill." Silica turned to Kitsuki and Kirito, "U-Um… I-"

"Levels are just numbers." Kitsuki interrupted, "In this world, strength is just an illusion. There are more important things than what a mere number tells you." Kitsuki smiled at Silica, "Next time, let's meet in the real world." She looked at Kirito, "All three of us. Then we'll be friends just like right now."

Silica smiled brightly at Kitsuki, "Right. I'm sure we will."

"Now then," Kirito stood up, "let's go and revive Pina. I'm sure you're happy to see her again."

"Yeah!' SIlica stood up as well, Kitsuki followed. Silica opened up her player menu and pulled up _Pina's Heart_ and set it on the table. Then, she scrolled through and pulled up the _Pneuma Flower_ and held it in her hand. _Pina… I'll talk to you lots and lots, okay?_ Silica looked toward at Kitsuki and Kirito who nodded in approval at her. _I'll tell you my amazing adventure today..._ With that, Silica hovered the flower and let it dripped into the feather, making it glow a bright light. _And about the one day in my life that I had a big brother and a reliable senpai._

After the glowing light died down, there on the table was Pina, alive and well. She happily flew around Silica and perched herself on her shoulder. Silica smiled brightly and hugged Pina. "Pina! You're here! I'm so glad." Then, Pina flew around the room and perched on Kirito's shoulder, giving him a small peck on his cheek, Then, she went and perched on Kitsuki's shoulder and gave her a small peck as well. Silica giggled, "Pina is thanking you two, It seems like Pina took a liking for both of you."

Kirito and Kitsuki giggled together with Silica as Pina flew around the two players. After having their fun, Kitsuki and Kirito said their goodbyes to Silica and went off to their duties in the front lines.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was March 6, 2024. The clearing group were on Floor 56: Pani, meeting in secret in a hidden cave. Murmurs scattered throughout as the clearing group, each in their respective guild or party, discuss amongst themselves how to deal with the field boss. They all looked at the map in the middle to see what kind of strategy all of them would use. Suddenly, Asuna slammed her hand down hard onto the table, telling them her final say, "We'll lure the field boss into the village."

Everybody gasped at Asuna's plan. Kirito stepped up from the crowd with Kitsuki following behind, "W-Wait a second. If you do that, the villagers…"

Asuna interrupted Kirito as she continued her plan, "That's the idea. While the boss is killing NPCs, we will attack and destroy it. This plan will ensure that there will be no casualties on our end."

"No casualties?" Anger grew with Kirito. Kitsuki stood there, her hand over her mouth as she was shock of how ruthless Asuna is with her plan. "NPCs aren't just 3D objects like trees or rocks. They're-"

"Alive?" Asuna became irritated by Kirito's rant. "Is that how you want to think?" Kirito became surprised of Asuna. "They're only objects. Even if they're killed, they'll just respawn like any other living thing programmed in this world." Asuna glared at Kirito, "Have you forgotten that we're just to make it out of here as soon as possible?"

Kirito sighed in disappointment. "I can't go along with this. If it means to sacrifice another life, I cannot comply with this plan."

Asuna stood up, "I, Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, will oversee this operation. You will obey my orders. Am I clear?" Kirito glared at Asuna, she glared back at him, making it an intense stare-off between the two players. "Dismiss!" And with that, everybody obeyed and disperse from the cave. Kirito instantly shrugged off Asuna and left.

Kitsuki glared at Asuna for a moment, crossing her arms. "You may have good ideas that make you the Vice Commander of your guild but that doesn't mean they're moral." Asuna gasped at Kitsuki's statement. "I do not agree nor disagree with the operation but here's a thought for you: if there is a dire situation that is critical, would you sacrifice a player's life, even if it means it helps progress the game?" Asuna stood there, frozen and processing what Kitsuki said to her. Kitsuki turned her back on Asuna, "I'll let you think. Goodbye, Asuna." Kitsuki left Asuna and followed Kirito to the outside.

As Kirito and Kitsuki left the cave, they turned around as Agil shouted for them. "Yo! Kirito! Kitsuki!" Agil caught up with them, "Another fight with Asuna, huh? Why are you two always like that towards her?"

"I guess we don't get along with her." Kirito answered. Then he remembered what he said to Asuna before he left the boss room on Floor 1. _You'll be really strong. So if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down…_ Kirito sighed, "I know I said those words to her but I never expected her to start clearing floors with a top guild."

Kitsuki placed her hand on her hip. "She really is something. To be able to be in top command of one of biggest guilds in SAO in a small amount of time really shows her skills in the world." Kitsuki sighed, "I'm glad she took our advice of staying alive but now… she really has changed from before. Her plans aren't really our style of dealing with bosses."

"It takes time you guys." Agil explained, "It may seem like you two will never go along what Asuna says but, you guys will understand that you still need each other to survive. Sure, you guys have your differences of how to clear this game but we need to do this together in order to free the remaining players that are still alive. Just be patient."

Kitsuki scratched the back of her head, "Well, we'll see about that. But, we need to go Agil. Kirito and I are gonna grind for levels and loot. Always be prepared is what I like to follow through." Kitsuki and Kirito waved goodbye at Agil and went off on their own into the fields of Floor 56.

A month later, it was April 11, 2024 and the clearing group manage to get to Floor 59. On Floor 59: Danac, Kirito was resting in the cool shades under a tree. He was happily snoozing away in the daytime until a certain someone came in and interrupt his free time. "What are you doing?"

Kirito opened up his eyes and saw Asuna hovering over him, glaring with irritation. Kirito closed his eyes again, "What? It's just you."

Irritation grew within Asuna, "The other lead group members are all working hard to clear the dungeon. Then, there's you and-" Asuna scanned the area and realized that Kitsuki was nowhere to be found. "Where is Kitsuki? Usually, you two are always together."

"Kitsuki?" Kirito yawned, "She went into the nearby village to trade into some of our stuff for Col and items. I would've gone with her but I wanted to nap so we duel. She lost by a thin thread and did the favor for me. Though, she was a good sport so I promise her a favor whenever she needs it. So does that answer your question?"

Asuna crossed her arms, "Well, that answer my first question. The follow up question is: why are you here taking a nap? I told you that the lead group are putting their best efforts and here I found you lazing around. You may be solo player but be serious about this."

"It's Aincrad's best season," Kirito answered immediately, "and today is its best weather setting. Entering the dungeon on a day like this is a waste."

Asuna glared at Kirito again, "Do you not understand? Every day we spend here is one we've lost in the real world."

Kirito closed his eyes again, "But right now, we're alive here in Aincrad." Asuna gasped at Kirito statement. Suddenly, a gentle breeze came blowing over the fields. "You see? The wind and sunlight feel so good."

"Do they? There's nothing special about this weather setting."

"If you'd lie down for a bit, you'd understand." And with that, Kirito dozed off to sleep, peacefully napping under the shades of the tree again.

As Kirito snoozed away, Asuna looked around her surroundings, trying to comprehend what Kirito means. She looked to the side and saw the empty fields, beautiful green grass stretch across that adds to the aesthetics. She looked up into the tree and saw the bright sunlight peeking through the leaves. Then, the gentle breeze came through again and blew softly against her skin, making a calming effect for Asuna. She looked down at Kirito. Asuna now understand what he means. She walked over to a spot under the shades of the tree and lied down onto the grass. She slowly closed her eyes and before she knew, she was fast asleep.

Several minutes later, Kitsuki has returned from the village. "Yo, Kirito! I'm back from trading our stuff and it's a big haul. Hell, I managed to get a better axe. But I hope you're serious when you promise me that favor. I'll kick your ass if- " When Kitsuki walked up to the tree where Kirito was napping, she was surprised to Asuna there too, and napping as well. "Holy crap, Asuna's here." Kitsuki slowly approached Asuna, crouching closely to her. She gently poked her cheeks which made Asuna stir a little. "Wow, she can actually be cute when she's not being a tight-ass." Kitsuki went into her player menu and pulled out a small blanket from her inventory. She pulled over the blanket over Asuna and smiled. Then she stood up, "Well, I guess I'll be on guard. There's no telling if player-killers are on the hunt for us." Kitsuki walked over to the stone wall and sat there, looking all around for possible threats.

A few moments later, Kirito woke up. He sat up from his spot and stretch out his arms, yawning in the process. He looked over to his side and jumped by a surprising sights: Asuna actually took a nap and she was close to Kirito as well. Kitsuki saw Kirito waking up and smiled at him. "Oi, you're finally awake?" Kitsuki jumped from the stone wall and walked over to Kirito, placing a hand on her hip. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"Kitsuki? When did you get here?" Kirito asked.

"I think I got here maybe an hour or two ago. I was gonna give you your portion but you were napping." Then, Kitsuki pointed at Asuna and smirked, "I see you had company while I was gone."

Kirito sighed as he facepalmed, "I didn't think she'd really fall asleep." She looked over at Asuna. "At least she's not scolding at us for an hour." Then, Kirito notice the blanket over Asuna. He looked at Kitsuki again, "Did you do that?"

"Put the blanket over her? Yeah." Kitsuki answers flatly.

"Why?"

"Because she looked cold since she kind of lacks clothing in important areas. Don't want her to catch a cold."

"I guess but I meant why did you had a blanket?"

"Got it awhile back. 100 Col. I was gonna use it but I had the errand for us. Then, Asuna is here and you know the rest."

Kirito pinched the bridge of his nose, "I won't complain." Kirito stood up and stretched out his muscles more. "I'll take the guard shift now so rest up if you want. Just don't disturb Miss Lightning Flash over there." Kirito said as he pointed at Asuna.

"Oh is that what the players are calling her nowadays? Am I right, Black Swordsman?" Kitsuki smirked at Kirito.

Kirito grumbled and flicked Kitsuki's forehead. "Take your damn nap, Gray Wolf." Kitsuki stuck her tongue out at Kirito as he sat down on the stone wall. Kitsuki laid back onto the grass and curled up, closing her eyes and happily snoozing away the day.

The sun was setting onto the fields. Kirito was sitting on the stone wall, his eyes closed when he suddenly hears a faint sneeze. He looked over to see Asuna, stirring around in the grass and waking up. Asuna slowly sat up and opened up her eyes. She felt her shoulder and saw that a blanket was thrown over her. She pulled it off and looked around her surroundings, looking ahead at Kirito, sitting on the wall and staring at her. She gasped, "W-What…"

Kirito smiled, "Good morning. Sleep well?"

Asuna stood up quickly, making the blanket fall to the ground. She grabbed onto her rapier and surprised Kirito, making him fall off the stone wall and using it as a shield. Suddenly, Asuna hesitated and she slowly let go of rapier, mumbling with her speech, she quietly spoke, "One meal.." Kirito gasped. "One meal! I'll buy you one meal of any kind. Then we'll be even, okay?"

Suddenly, little noises came from the ground. Asuna looked down and jumped a bit as she was surprised to see Kitsuki was napping closely to her. Kitsuki sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes to make her more awake. "What with all the yelling?" Kitsuki looked up and Asuna, her eyes widen and blushing slightly. Kitsuki smiled, "Good morning, Asuna. Did you like your nap?" Asuna's blush become a bit more visible, "I hope the blanket I gave you kept you warm."

Asuna crouched to the ground and picked up the blanket. She looked at Kitsuki, "This was you? You put this blanket over me just for me?"

"Well, it was for me originally but you seemed like you need more than me." Kitsuki stood up straight and brush off the grass blades off of her body. "So, what's happening?"

"Apparently, Asuna here is about to treat us to any meal we want." Kirito answered.

"Really? Alright, let's go into town!" Before Kitsuki ran off, Asuna grabbed her by the hood of her coat and stopped her in tracks. "What now, Asuna?"

"Before we go, at least you should make yourself presentable." She let go of the taller girl and turned her so she can face toward Asuna. Asuna straighten out Kitsuki's hood, smoothed our her shirt and patted down Kitsuki's hair so it looks clean. "There you go."

"As much as I like your help, you should help yourself as well." Kitsuki smirked, "You have a grass blade stuck on your cheek. Plus, do you drool while you sleep?"

Asuna blushed furiously and yelped. She quickly wiped her face off while Kitsuki stood there and giggled at Asuna. Kirito looked from afar and furrowed his eyes. He crossed his arms. _What… what is this?_

Asuna, Kitsuki, and Kirito arrived at a restaurant on Floor 57: Martin. The restaurant was decently crowded but all three of them sat in the far corner, away from the crowds. Asuna sat across from Kirito and Kitsuki. She rested her chin on her hands as she was deep in her thoughts for a moment. The patrons of the restaurant has noticed her presence and comments echoed throughout. Kitsuki and Kirito because slight annoyed and they both rested their heads in their hand as they ignored the comments and gossips.

"Well, anyway…" Kirito and Kitsuki turn their attention to Asuna as she spoke up to them. "Thanks for today, you two." Kirito and Kitsuki were surprised the nice words that came out of Asuna's mouth. Asuna turned to Kirito, "Thank you for watching over me." Then, she turned to Kitsuki, "Thank you for giving me warm while I napped."

"Ah, no problem." The two of them said at the time, surprising Asuna of how in sync the two players were.

"You guys really think the same way. Are you two friends in real life?" The two players shook their heads in response. "Oh, then how come you guys are so close?"

"We met each other in the beta-testing." Kitsuki said, "I think Kirito was fighting a dungeon boss all by himself and he got the boss down to low health. I just swooped in and stole his last hit, getting the LAB item." Kirito smirked and poked Kirito in the cheek, "This guy got so pissed off he punched me in the face."

Asuna put hand over her mouth as she gasped. Then, she looked at Kirito and threw glares at him. "How could hit her, Kirito-san?"

Kirito glared at Kitsuki who was still smirking at him. Kirito sighed, "Well, in my defense, I did not know Kitsuki was a girl." Asuna widen her eyes and looked at Kitsuki, who was nervously scratching the back of her head, "Kitsuki probably didn't tell you this but before Kayaba trapped us here is SAO, Kitsuki had a male avatar to begin with."

"Guys can be creepy in games and I don't want a bunch of dudes following me around, especially in a VR game like SAO. Plus, it's easier to be a guy in game so it draws less attention." Kitsuki explained.

"Anyway, to continue our story on how we meet." Kirito cleared his throat, "Yes, I did punch Kitsuki in face when she stole my LAB item. Afterwards, I gave her a piece of my mind and told her to get out of my sight forever. She was really cocky and persistent at that time and was determined to go out grinding with me whenever I logged on. Hell, she went as far as stealing every LAB from me."

Kitsuki shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say? I usually have high luck when it comes to loot so having Kirito doing all the hard labor for me was really easy to jump in and take his LAB items."

Kirito went over and pinched Kitsuki cheeks. "At that point, she was the most annoying player I have ever encounter and hated her guts ever since."

Kitsuki gentle smacked away Kirito's hand. "Hey, the feeling was mutual back then. I hated you also. You were always alone and acting such an ignorant player to the other beta-testers. That's why I bugged you and took the chance of taking every LAB from you, just to show you weren't such a big-shot of a player." Kitsuki explained.

"I see." Asuna scratched her chin, "But what changed between you two?"

"That was a moment, I'll never forget." Kitsuki said, "I got bored of waiting for Kirito to long so I decided how good I was in fighting alone. I was fighting this boss that I thought I could handle alone. But I was wrong. I was in the low red in my HP, I forgot to restock my health potions so I couldn't heal myself. I was ready to accept my death but then Kirito came in and saved my life." Kitsuki turned her head and smiled at Kirito, "Came in and wrecked that boss in one hit."

"It was nothing, really." Kirito sighed, "I know I hated Kitsuki and could've let her disappear into blue pixel, but seeing her defenseless like that… I felt bad so I acted on my instincts. Afterwards, I even told her as I tossed her a potion, 'Stop acting like a tough guy. Know your limits.' After that, I didn't mind whenever Kitsuki wanted to hang out with me whenever I came online and the start of our friendship was born. I didn't have much friends in real life so having Kitsuki as a friend made me happy." Asuna touched her heart as she heard the heartfelt story, "Although, I felt like our friendship blossom was when Kitsuki lost our first duel together. She put on quite a show, acting such a loser. That's when I really thought, this player isn't so bad." As Kirito chuckled, he received a smack from Kitsuki.

"You idiot. Don't tell Asuna about that! I'm suppose to come off as cool and collected." Kitsuki cleared her throat and looked at Asuna again, "So that's our origin story. From then on, during the beta-testing, we trained, grinded, and hunted in dungeons together, just the two of us and no one else. We also duel a lot and I still lose to him every time. I swear I'm so close to beating him."

"So close yet so far." Kirito received another smack from Kitsuki as he made that comment.

Asuna giggled at their banter. "You guys really have an interesting friendship development."" Then, her face turned serious and she looked away from the two players. "But anyway, y-you two aren't so bad. T-Thanks again for looking out for me."

Kitsuki and Kirito looked at Asuna in confusion. "O-Oh, you're welcome, I guess" They both said. There was an awkward silence between the three of them.

Suddenly, there was a woman screaming loudly outside of the restaurant. All of three players quickly sprung from their seats and rushed to the scene. When they arrived outside, all of three were shocked: a man in full armor was hanging by a rope with a sword pierced into his body. "Hey, pull that out quickly!" Kitsuki yelled in hopes that it would save his life. The man looked over at Kitsuki and listened, he tried his best to pull out the sword.

Asuna looked over at Kirito and Kitsuki, "You two, stay down here and catch him. I'll try to get him down." Both of them nodded and all of them rushed to save him. However, it was too late: his time ran and the man disappeared into blue pixels on the spot. The sword fell down while the noose still hung there.

Kirito and Kitsuki stood there shocked in what happen. _The only way to die in a safe area is to be killed in a duel._ Kitsuki turned to Kirito, "The killer might be in the area. They must have the 'Winner' duel notification. We need find it!"

Kirito looked around. He grunted and faced the crowd. "Everyone! Look for a 'Winner' duel notification! That's the killer!"

Kirito and Kitsuki kept on looking around for the notification but no luck. Asuna went onto the balcony, "There is nobody inside." The two players grunted in anger and then went inside the building to investigate the crime scene.

When they arrived up into the building, they saw the rope tied up to a pole. Kirito was examining the sword that was in the victim. "What's the meaning of this? Why would anyone do this?" Kirito inquired.

"Well, it's an obvious explanation: the murder impaled the victim, tied the noose around his neck and shoved him outside the balcony, leaving him to die on his own." Asuna turned to Kitsuki and Kirito, "Do you two agree?"

Kitsuki scratched her chin, "But the 'Winner' notification was nowhere to be found. We scanned the whole crowd but nothing was out of the ordinary."

"That's impossible." Asuna retorted, "Damaging someone in a safe area is only possible during a du-" Suddenly, all the murmurs and conversations from the crowds interrupted Asuna. She sighed and continued, "Either way, we cannot ignore this incident." Kirito and Kitsuki nodded in agreement, "If someone found a way to PK even in a safe area, then towns won't be considered secure anymore." The two players agreed again. "We'll have to leave the front lines, but this takes precedence."

Asuna walked over to Kitsuki and Kirito and extended her hand toward them. The two players looked up to her in shock. "Well then, you two will have to assist me until this is resolved. And just to be clear, there will be no naps this time. No exceptions."

"But you slept longer than the both of us…" As Kirito pointed that out and shook her hand, Asuna glared and tighten her grip, causing Kirito to yelp loudly.

Kitsuki was smirking and snickering in the background. Asuna glared over at her and managed to grab her by the ear, also making Kitsuki yelped loudly. "Ow, why me?!"

Asuna grunted, "You two, behave." The two players groaned and obeyed Asuna as she let them go.

The three players exited the building, still seeing the crowds full of words. The whispering crowds hushed up as they saw the three players in front of them. Kitsuki spoke up, "Excuse me! Does anybody know exactly what happened earlier? If you do, please tell us about it."

The crowds went back to their conversations, still murmurs and whispers among them. Suddenly, a young woman stepped out of the crowds and walked toward the three players. "Sorry, I know you're going through some trauma." Asuna spoke gently in hopes she would calm down the young lady. "What's your name?"

"U-Umm… my name is Yolko." She said nervously.

"By any chance, did you scream earlier as you witness the scene?" Kirito asked.

Yolko nodded in agreement. "Y-Yes. Earlier I came to have dinner with the man who was murdered. His name was Caynz and he used to be in the same guild as me." Tears started to stream down her face, "So when we got separated in the plaza, I went to look for him and saw him hanging from the church window…" Yolko couldn't finished her sentence as she broke down more.

Asuna walked over to Yolko and patted her back for comfort. "Did you see anyone else?"

"It was just for a moment but I thought I saw someone behind Caynz." Yolko started to cry more. Asuna held her closer in hopes she would calmed down.

"Was it someone that you are familiar with?" She asked.

Yolko shook her head, "No… I'm sorry."

"I-It's alright. Um, I hate to ask this… but do you have any idea why anyone would want to kill Caynz-san?" Kitsuki asked. Yolko looked at her with distress and shook her head. Asuna, Kirito and Kitsuki looked at each other with worry, feeling defeated as they're going nowhere.

Night has fallen, Kitsuki, Kirito, and Asuna safely escorted Yolko back to her room at the lodge for the time being. "I'm sorry for having you escort me."

"Don't worry about." Asuna replied, "We can continue our talk tomorrow, if that's fine with you." Yolko nodded and bow down to the three players. She then entered her room and closed the door behind.

"So, what now?" Kirito asked as he and Kitsuki faced Asuna.

"Let's go over what we know." Asuna around the area with Kirito and Kitsuki following behind. "If we trace the spear's origins, it could give us a lead."

"Well, we'll need to use the Appraisal skill then." Kirito pointed out, "You uh, you don't have it leveled, do you?"

Asuna shook her head, "Obviously not. And neither do you or Kitsuki here. Anyways," Asuna stopped in her tracks, making Kitsuki and Kirito paused as well. "Can you stop addressing me so rudely?"

"Does that include me, too?" Kitsuki inquired.

Asuna glared at her, "If Kirito is involved, that always includes you."

"O-Oh, okay. W-Well," Kitsuki thought for a second, "How about 'Miss'?" Asuna glared at her more, "Vice Commander-sama?" Asuna could not take anymore of her nicknames. "Flash-sama?"

Asuna was tired of her. "Just call me Asuna." She stated as she looked away from her eyes. "Both of you."

"O-Okay." Kirito said nervously. "So, about the Appraisal skill, do you know anyone who could help us with it?"

"Hmm…" Asuna thought for a moment. "I have a friend who's a blacksmith, but she's really busy around this time so we might have to wait a while."

"Well then, let's go ask a merchant acquaintance of ours. I'm sure he'll help us out." Kitsuki as she lead the way,

The three players found themselves on Floor 50: Algade, walking in an aisle full of small shops here and there. Kitsuki and Kirito found the shop was about to open the door until a customer walked out, looking defeated. Kitsuki and Kirito sighed and entered the shop. "Looks like you're carrying out your greedy business as usual." Kitsuki wittly stated.

"Oh, sounds like Kitsuki." Agil turned around and faced Kitsuki and Kirito. "And when there's Kitsuki, there will always be Kirito. Or vice versa."

"Hey, Agil. Still ripping people off I see." Kirito said sarcastically.

"Well, my motto's always been 'Buy cheap, sell cheap.'" Agil replied.

"I don't know. That second part sounds fishy." Kitsuki and Kirito fist bumped Agil.

"Don't speak so ill of me." Agil gasped as he saw Asuna enter his shop. Agil grabbed Kitsuki and Kirito by their necks and pulled them closed to him behind his counter, "Wh-Wh-What's going on, you two? Why are you two, solo players, with Asuna of all people? Aren't you guys complete opposites? Say something!" Asuna just stood there at the doorway, laughing nervously and awkwardly as she overheard Agil.

"Someone got killed in a safe area?" The three players sat around with Agil in the backroom of his shop. "Was it a duel?"

Kirito shook his head, "No, we didn't see a 'Winner' notification anywhere."

Asuna spoke up, "If he was walking with Yolko-san beforehand, it couldn't have been a sleep-PK either."

"The setup is too complicated to have been the result of a random duel." Kitsuki commented, "We can be certain that it was premeditated murder." Kitsuki looked down at the sword on the small table, "And then we have this: our only lead so far."

Agil picked up the sword and used his Appraisal skill on it. After a moment, he gave them the results. "It's player-made." The three players were shocked.

"Really? Who was the one that made it?" Asuna quickly inquired.

"Grimlock…" Agil paused for a moment, "Never heard of him but I do know he is not a first-rate swordsmith. And there's nothing particular strange about this weapon."

"Still, it should give us a clue." Asuna stated.

Kitsuki and Kirito nodded in agreement. "Just in case, tell us the item name too."

"Well, the item name. It's called Guilty Thorn. 'Thorn of sin.'" Agil added.

Then he passed the sword to Kitsuki. She held up the sword in front of her, "Thorn of sin…" Kitsuki examined it for a moment, "Now then," Kitsuki held up more and was about to stab herself until Asuna stopped her.

"Wait!" Asuna grabbed Kitsuki's wrist and managed to stopped her action.

Kitsuki looked over to her, "Why?"

"Why do you think? Are you an idiot? Someone was killed by that weapon!" Asuna yelled out. "Are you okay with this, Kirito?"

"Well, we can't figure anything out without trying. If we do nothing, how will we ever solved this murder?" Kirito said.

"But that's dangerous! We don't know what will happen if she stabs herself." Asuna managed to grabbed the weapon out of Kitsuki's hand and handed back to Agil. "If anything, this should be left with Agil-san."

"Oh, o-okay." Agil held out his hands and Asuna gently dropped the weapon.

Asuna turned around and glared down at Kitsuki. Kitsuki looked at Asuna and sighed. "Come on, let's go and turn in for the night." All three players said goodbye to Agil and went on their way.

The next day came. Asuna, Kirito, and Kitsuki were sitting across Yolko. The heavy depressing atmosphere surrounded all four players, silence just filled the room. The silence was broken when Asuna spoke up, "Hey, Yolko-san. Have you ever heard of the name 'Grimlock'?"

As soon as she heard the name, Yolko gasped and became nervous. She calmed down a bit and answered Asuna, "Yes. He was a member of the guild that Caynz and I were in together."

All three players were surprised by the comment. Then, Kirito spoke up, "The truth is, we appraised the sword that Caynz-san was killed with. We found that it was created by Grimlock-san." As Yolko heard, she was shocked and covered her mouth in disbelief. Kirito continued, "Can you think of a reason why this might be?"

Yolko paused for a moment. Then, she confessed, "Yes, I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this yesterday. I wanted to forget about it. It's not something that I want to remember. However, I'll tell you… about the reason for our guild's destruction."

Yolko began her story about her guild, the "Golden Apple". "It was six months ago, we defeated a rare monster that we encountered and it dropped a ring that raised one's Agility by 20 levels. Some of us wanted to use it, while others wanted to sell it and split the earnings, ultimately dividing the guild. But in the end, we voted and the results: sell the ring. Our leader, Griselda-san, left to stay overnight at a large town on the front lines to auction off the ring. However, she never came back." Her face became very serious, "We later discovered that she had died. Still, the cause of her death is unknown."

Kitsuki spoke up, "Nobody would leave a safe area carrying such a rare item, which means she might've been sleep-PKed."

Yolko countered Kitsuki's claim, "Sleep-PKing wasn't widely known six months ago."

"Still, it's hard to believe that it was a coincidence." Kitsuki explained, "Whoever attacked Griselda must've known about the ring as well. In other words…"

Yolko looked away from the three players, "One of the seven other members of Golden Apple…"

Kirito spoke again, "The obvious suspects would be those who voted against selling the ring."

Asuna looked over, "So you're saying they attacked Griselda-san to get the ring before she could sell it?"

Kirito nodded, "Probably." He looked at Yolko again, "Who's Grimlock-san?"

"He was Griselda-san's husband. Of course, it was only an in-game marriage. Griselda-san was a very powerful swordswoman. She had both beauty and brains. For Grimlock-san, he was kind and always had a smile on his face. They suited each other so well and were a close couple. If Grimlock-san is the murder from yesterday, he must be targeting the three who wanted to use the ring. Caynz and I were part of the three who opposed the ring's sale."

All three players were shocked by Yolko's statement, "Then who's the last person?" Kitsuki asked.

"A tank-class player called Schmitt. Nowadays, I hear he's part of the Divine Dragon Alliance of the clearing group."

"Schmitt… I've heard of that name before."

"He's the leader of the Divine Dragon Alliance's defenders. He's the large lance-wielder." Asuna explained.

"You know Schmitt?" Yolko asked the three players.

"Well, we only know him from the boss fights-"

"Could you arrange for the two of us to meet up? He may not have heard of the incident yet. If so, he might end up meeting the same fate as Caynz…" There a moment of silence among the four players.

"Let's call Schmitt-san." Asuna suggested, "I know someone in the Divine Dragon Alliance, so if we go to their headquarters, I think I can organize a meeting."

"In that case, we should escort Yolko-san to an inn first." Kirito said to Asuna. Then, he faced Yolko again, "Yolko-san, be sure to stay inside the inn until we return." Yolko nodded in agreement.

Kitsuki, Kirito, and Asuna were on their own again as they walked in a narrow alley. "So, how do you think the murder happened?" Asuna asked.

Kirito scratched his chin, "There are three possibilities at most. The first is the result of a fair duel. The second is the use of a complicated system exploit."

"Well, those two are givens. What about the third?"

"It could be possible that an unknown skill was used that can disregard safe areas." Kitsuki said, "Perhaps in the form of an item." Kitsuki thought for a moment, "On second thought, that seems unlikely. It's unfair." Kitsuki scratched the back of her head, "I don't really want to admit it but SAO's rules are fundamentally fair."

"Kitsuki's right. There's no way safe area murders would be encouraged like that." Kirito commented.

Soon, they arrived at their destination. The three players enter the room, Yolko and Schmitt were already inside the room. Kitsuki and Kirito stood back on one side of the room while Asuna took the other side. TIme passed and silence still filled the room, except for Schmitt's nervous tapping of his leg.

Schmitt spoke up nervously, "Was the weapon that killed Caynz really made by Grimlock?" Yolko nodded which made Schmitt more nervous. He stood up from his chair quickly, "Why did Caynz get killed after all this time?! Was it… was it him that stole the ring? Was he the one that killed Griselda?" Schmitt sat down to call himself down, "Is Grimlock planning to kill us for not agreeing to sell the ring?"

Yolko spoke up, "Grimlock-san was the creator of the weapon but someone else could have used it. Or maybe… Griselda-san is taking revenge." Suddenly, a breeze blew the curtains behind Yolko, "After all, killing in a safe area can only be done by a ghost."

Schmitt became horrify by Yolko's claim. Even Kitsuki, Kirito, and Asuna were shocked by such of a bold statement. Yolko's eyes became grimm. "I.. stayed up last night thinking." then, she began to yell, "In the end, all of the guild members share responsibility in Griselda-san's death! After we got the ring, we shouldn't have voted and just let Griselda-san decide on what to do with it!"

All of them were surprised by Yolko's display. Yolko backed up to the window and calmed down a bit. "Only one person… Grimlock-san alone thought Griselda-san should decide. That's why he has the right to avenge her by making us pay for her death with our lives."

Schmitt sat there, shaking with fear and horror. "Don't screw with me. T-This has to be some sick joke." He covered his face in disbelief, "After all this time… half a year had passed so why now?!" He stood up and glared at Yolko, "Are you just going to accept that, Yolko? Are you fine with getting killed like that?" Kirito grabbed a hold of Schmitt's arm and held him back, hoping he would calm down.

Before Yolko could answered, she froze up. All of the players were shocking to see a knife was lodged in Yolko's back as she turned and fell out of the window. Kitsuki tried to run to her rescue. "Yolko-san!" But it was too late, Yolko fell to the ground and disappeared into pixel, leaving only the knife behind.

Yolko was gone. The murder was still on the loose.


End file.
